The Cover Up (COMPLETE)
by chachingmel123
Summary: In a single night, a whole Orphanage was wiped off the face of the earth, along with two other people. Ten years later, an alien spaceship travels to earth and Earth goes crazy. What connection do these aliens have to the missing people?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In a single night, a whole Orphanage was wiped off the face of the earth, along with two other people. Ten years later, an alien spaceship travels to earth and Earth goes crazy. What connection do these aliens have to the missing people?

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

He looked up at the sky and could see everything.

He could be anything.

He was everything.

If he thought of everything, he would have everything.

He was too powerful and that was scary.

He used to have a name but he had forgotten it now, but what he couldn't forget, was that he was a rapid alius academia fan from the show Inazuma eleven.

He was such a fan that he imagined how awesome it would if those superpowered aliens appeared in real life, it was his favourite arc by far in the show until the show slapped him in face, with the revolution that they weren't really aliens but human children who were supercharged by a rock from space.

And so his best arc became his worst arc in the show and it went down him in the fight against the whole world arc, which he felt was ridiculous when they tried to show horn soccer playing angels and devils for a few episodes.

He found that the show tried again using real aliens in the sequel but for him, it would never reach that potential that the Alius arc had in the original.

And now he was on this random planet, without a name and he felt like he was the god of this planet, he could think of a building and it would immediately happen.

And then he thought about Earth and found himself on it.

He got a shock.

The earth he found himself looked like the show!

He went to the library to research if Inazuma eleven existed and came up with nothing, not even a single fan art.

He thought of going to Japan and saw how young everything looked from the current time line, he went to the orphanage in the show and was met with shock.

Those alius academy former players were now small children, he was put into a year much earlier than official canon.

Everybody was here.

Gazelle.

Torch.

Xene.

Desarm.

Janis.

All in small form, he made his self-invisible and saw how everybody got happy when the owner of the orphanage showed up, he also saw how Xavier was trying to please the owner who saw that he was a spitting image of his son.

It was unhealthy.

He could give them all a far better life, he could be a far better parent than this man who was using the kids to fill some hole.

So, he took them.

It was a morning when the first worker came to the Orphanage only to find the whole building had vanished overnight, when the police caught wind of it, the first thing they did was search for the missing children.

Nobody cared about the building, everybody wanted to know what happened to 'Ohisama En children', they maybe children that had no parents but it didn't give somebody the right to kidnap them.

The media was all over it.

The being also took Fubuki Shirou from his hospital bed after the boy found out that everybody in his family was dead and he was the only survivor.

He took Fudou Akio as well who had just been abandoned by his father and his mother had gone into depression over it and the debt.

The disappearances of the two were never thought to be linked and they weren't given as much attention as something huge like the Ohisama En Children'.

Meanwhile on another planet, a being had to deal with sleeping children who hadn't realised they had been kidnapped yet.

He walked through the sleeping halls and put his head on all their foreheads, he erased their memories of their former parents and their former lives, and then he gave them each their own alien names and gave them better bodies, along with one or two memories of the planet.

His erasing of Fubuki Shirou and Fudou Akio memories, he thought was most defiantly a blessing both of them had gone through tremor, it was best to not have those painful memories.

He named Fudou 'Clockwork' and Fubuki 'Snowwolf'.

When they all woke up, the planet had gone from having one building to a whole cavillation which he called Alea.

The buildings were tall and abstract, he destroyed the orphanage and gave them all new parents and new homes to live in.

When they all opened their eyes, there were in bed's and were told they hit their head to explain the memory loss, he watched as all of them began to be raised in a society he thought was fitting for the mindset of an alien.

A world that would make sure they can't understand a human on a deep emotional level.

They were taught that the world had a god named Aleaus and he never shows his face but he controls the world.

He watched them go through elementary school in this advanced society, kidnapped Kariya Masaki, erased his memories and gave him a new life and a new name, none of them remembered their lives as a human being or anything about Earth.

In their elementary school, a project was started to send out people to another world, children were picked and every single one of them thought they had met each other for the first time when it wasn't a coincidence at all.

It was also the first they were introduced to a Soccer ball and were told this was the most popular way for another race to communicate with each other besides talking.

They were given Earth style clothes and even lesson's on humanity.

"What?" said, Torch. "These Humanoids can't even jump 3 feet in the air?"

He was in a class based on ability.

This was not impressive.

And the more they learned about Humanity, the worst their opinion got about the species, they didn't know why they even bothered reaching out to humans, if they were inferior to them in every way.

But of course, some of them were willing to give human being's a chance and wouldn't immediately look at them like insects.

Snowwolf was one of them and the highest profile person was Xene, despite being the strongest out of everybody.

And then when they all reached junior high and were in second year, they said goodbye to their families and got onto the spaceship prepared for them, they were given the title Alius Academy, they got into numerous sleeping pod's on the ship, because this was going to be a long haul.

It took 2 months for them to get to Earth and when they entered the earth's atmosphere, Earth knew immediately.

After all, who wouldn't notice a spaceship suddenly appearing in the sky and gliding along lazily?

The media grabbed onto the story immediately and it wouldn't an exaggeration to say they spent thousands just trying to follow it.

There were helicopters deployed just to get close and get a good shot, so that the rest of the world could see it, while the world below went crazy over this appearance.

On the news everybody was asking, three main questions.

Where did the space ship come from?

Why was it in the sky?

And is there aliens on board?

"I bet it's a prank" said, one man on Japanese tv, his co-workers looked at him. "A very expensive prank. Or an advertisement for a big wealthy company. The existence of aliens have been absurd since the beginning of time."

"But don't you think there would be some kind of banner or something if there was an advertisement going on?" said, a female co-worker. "What if this isn't a prank and on that ship is intelligent life? What if aliens are visiting the planet?"

Silence.

"We'll, I knew what I'll do if it's really aliens" said, another male co-worker. "I'll first ask if they come in peace and if they say yes. I'll have a drink with one of them" getting laughter from the crowd. "Just imagine, me sitting at a bar with an alien right next to me just chilling."

The mother of the Endou house changed the channel.

"There is nothing on except for that ship" said, Endou Mamoru mother. "Its been 3 days, already! I just wished the ship would leave or somebody takes responsibility and calls it a prank"

5 days later, the ship did stop moving and to everybody shocked, it stopped moving in Japan!

The ship had come to Japan and everybody was there to look at it above their heads with wide eyes.

And then a day later, something happened.

A door in the ship opened and out came something.

Something round.

Soccer balls.

The soccer balls flew around people and across landscapes, they were scanning for something.

"Identification. Human" said, one ball, after it had scanned a teacher.

Everybody looked with wide eyes, as they were being scanned.

This went further than a joke!

The balls invaded into schools and buildings, scanning things, right in front of hundreds and the media.

It was also the day, the president was out and in front of cameras with his daughter, the moment the hovering ball appeared, the secret service went into action.

But the ball went through them and to the president, before scanning.

"Identification" said, the ball. "Human. President of Japan", it glowed green and then it started playing a message.

"Listen. Human." said, a voice that was deep, right in front of the media. "In human language, you would call me Desarm and I am one of the first to wake up from the ship. Are you the undisputed ruler of this land?"

Silence.

Alien contact?

"I-I'm the president of Japan. Stuart Vanguard." said, the president. "Nice to meet you"

"...Interesting." The voice said, must to everybody confusion. "I want you to listen up. In three days' time all the leaders of this ship will be awaken and we will send out Leader to Earth. We are instructed to be civil with your race because we want to do negotiations since both sides can benefit from a partnership"

Partnership?

"The negations will start in three days near the deer statue" said, the voice. "And if you don't show up, we will open fire on your miserable planet."

And at the very clear threat, they all realised the ship was loaded with weapons and thousands would die if the president didn't show up at Nara park.

However, despite the pressure, the media went crazy, over the first contact with aliens, Desarm message was being played everywhere even with a dubber for other countries.

People were actually booking tickets to see an alien.

The leaders of the other countries would have come as well, if not for the possibility of this being a joke.

However, if this was real, they had an alien cavillation on their doorstep.

Some crazy worshipers flew to see their so called 'god'.

So, in Nara park, the whole park was packed with people, people set up tents in hopes to glimpse at the alien, press from all over the globe had come and even a detective.

The president was here and when it draw near to 3, a count down began with people as everybody around.

"It's 3 on the nose, now" said, a girl with the time.

They all expected so inhuman with suckers and Mutiple eyes to appear from the shadows.

Suddenly something dropped from the sky and when it landed on earth, the wind picked up and everybody had to shield their eyes, the equipment had to be held down and the president was covered by the secret service from the dust.

When it began to clear, in the smoke they could all see a figure, the figure was smaller than the president but had something about it that make sure you did not look away.

When the smoke cleared, they was shocked to see a teenage boy with red hair wild and up, he wore the strangest clothes they had seen, but when he opened his eyes they saw a harsh colour of green.

When two people saw this boy, it was like somebody had come back from the grave.

"Yo" said, the boy and then the wind picked around him as if he had done something amazing again, he put up his hand and what floated down was one of the balls they saw three days earlier.

There was no mistaken it.

But couldn't he look more like their version of what an alien should looked like!?

What was this human appearance!

"Are you going to hide Mr President behind your men or are you going to face me?" said, the boy.

"Why you-" said, one agent.

"I'm not hiding" said, the president, making his men stand down. "My name is Zaizen Sousuke. President of Japan." before putting his hand out for the boy to shake.

The boy merely tilted his head and looked at the hand and said. "What are you doing? I do not know this gesture"

He surprised many, since it was basic instinct to most people.

The boy was either an incredible actor or he truly had never seen this before.

"On earth, you put your hand in another person hand and shake it" said, the president. "It's a show of comradery"

"Comradery?" said, the boy before he said. "What a strange human word..." and then he took the man's hand and said. "In human language, you would call me Xene. Leader of Alius Academy"

In front of Earth, the spaceship, the whole Alea world.

They shook on it.

People would argue over if it was the most important handshake in history.

And scene!

Next chapter, Xene is made to answer questions in front of the press and he is invited to lunch by the president. He faces stares from the president's own daughter who is sceptical as a bull and he invites them to his ship as good will. Review/fav and follow! Cover Up


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Xene answered some questions.

Where did you come from?

"A planet called Alea, it has a population of 500 billion" said, Xene shocking them. "If I were to say, its several turns from the neagl solar system"

How many are in the ship?

"Just over a hundred people" said, Xene.

What makes you different from a human being?

"...I can't tell you much but once my race reaches a certain age, our rate of growth is much slower than a human being" said, Xene.

Questions like this as people were going to ask an alien everything including if he was hiding a form that was more inhuman.

"I think that's enough questions" said, a secret service person.

"Xene, would you like to join me and my daughter for lunch?" said, the president, before he said. "Do you eat?"

"I eat but I do not need to eat." said, Xene. "I've only sampled human food in the past"

So, he was fine with it?

He left with the president, the man's daughter and secret service into a limousine.

Xene wasn't afraid that the man would gas him or do something as he got in and sat and stared ahead.

He didn't say anything or move a muscle.

You could feel that he wasn't from this world.

They drove to the president favourite place to have lunch and parked there, the secret service stopped those who had managed to follow them from getting near the shop.

Xene was soon seated at a table and was soon served a simple snack that the president loved to eat with his daughter.

Xene tilted his head, when he saw the burrito.

"What's the matter? Don't you knew how to eat this?" Touko Zaizen said, "You didn't do enough research on earth than." and than she purposely began to eat it wrong.

He watched her and copied her, only for the good stuff to fall onto his plate.

She laughed.

"Touko" said, her father.

"Just testing" She said, before she said to him. "I know exactly which acting school you go to"

But he didn't take the bait.

"I do not know what an acting school is" said, Xene, stunning her. "However, you are sceptical of who I am. Its understandable so I would like to invite you and your people to see inside my ship. Chose whoever you wish. I can come pick you up tomorrow"

There was silence.

They took him up on that offer.

Xene ended up leaving by mere teleportation, shocking those who saw.

Meanwhile some people on that ship did not follow his instruction to stay inside.

#Scene Change#

Snowwolf looked over the snowy plane, it was easy for him to locate the coldest part of the country, in front of him was nothing but mountains of snow, he wore a green t-shirt, blue open shirt, green shorts and sneakers.

In other words, completely impropriate for the weather.

That's why when people saw him, they thought he was crazy.

He walked to a slab and saw people skiing and snowboarding.

It was something he had never seen before and looked like fun, plus this place felt like home for some reason.

So, he made a board out of ice when nobody was looking and began to slid down, with his already amazing balance it was easy to get the hang of it and not before long he was going really fast and he was doing back flips.

His performance shocked those on the sledge.

"VASLE!" He said, his sudden yell was met with confusion.

Foreigner!?

Some students at the nearby school came and saw him, absolute shred the slope.

"Who is that?" said, one guy, did they have a professional snowboarder visiting town?

But then they saw his face and were stunned.

"Shiroui!?" said, a girl, she used to be on the same team as him.

He went missing after what happened to him and his family!

"No, that can't be Shirou" said, another student.

Impossible.

They waited for the guy to get bored before confronting him on the sledge.

"Um" said, one of them as he was about to leave, he stopped and turned around.

"Do you happen to be called Shirou?" said, a girl.

The boy titled his head before he said. "Sorry, but you got the wrong person."

Even his voice sounds like Shirou but his eyes didn't convey shyness that he was known for, and he didn't seem to recognise any of them despite being once team mates.

"Can we ask what your name is, then?" said, a guy.

There was a pause.

"Its Snowwolf" He said, stunning them all before he shocked them. "Nice to meet you, humans"

And then he teleported before their very eyes.

They were shocked and flabbergasted.

"A-A-Alien" stuttered one guy.

The alien on the news...

They had met an alien!

But more importantly...

Would he come back!?

#Time Skip#

Everybody had gathered to watch Xene appear and take the president and his selected group to the ship.

"Is this it?" Xene said, his eyes turned to the president daughter.

"We're all set, Mr Alien" Touko said, in her secret service suit.

Behind her was an unidentified man who Xene didn't know was a detective.

Three balls suddenly came down from them and with a blinding light, everybody including the president vanished before the media's very eyes.

When the group uncovered their eyes, they found themselves in some kind of chamber.

"Teleportation complete" said, a voice above them. "Welcome Master Xene."

And then the door dissolved in front of them, Xene walked out and they followed, what they saw next astounded them.

They entered a giant section of the ship filled with rows of alien pod's, like in the movies and a creature that was slime was hovering around and going from place to place, several at least was on this floor.

"Cool" said, Touko.

And Xene looked at her and so did everybody else.

"Ur, It's alright" she quickly changed her tune.

They carried on walking and the camera saw everything, they finally they saw another alien other than Xene.

It was a dark-skinned person with what looked like a helmet on, he had blue crystal eyes and green hair, he was getting into a pod.

The person saw them and ignored them, before shutting the door and going into hibernation.

"Talk about rude" said, Touko.

"You lot aren't very talkative, are you?" Onigawara Gengorou said, looking at the person asleep in the now filled pod.

"My people are still getting used to you" said, Xene.

They continued walking and this time, they saw two more aliens, a blond-haired guy with swirls and a shadow on his face and skinner guy with a flame bandana and curly brown hair coming out.

Both of them ignored them and talked to each other in a couple different language all together.

Only Xene, knew that the two were dissing them in front of them.

A lot of the people on this ship do not think highly of humans.

They got to the door and it opened up, they looked to see the mother lode of Aliens.

There were people who looked a lot more alien looking here, one guy had blue skin and completely blue hair, sharp ears and blue filled eyes.

He screamed alien.

All the humans were shocked, at the suddenly inhuman looking people.

And that's when they saw him, the person who felt different from all those in the room, he was tall and yet shaped weirdly, he had black filled eyes and orange pupils, his ears were small and pointy and he wavy hair.

He was only leaned on a metal column but he had presence.

"So we finally meet, human" said, the voice the world heard coming from the ball.

"You are, Desarm?" said, the president.

"Correct" said, the guy. "I am Desarm. We spoke before"

"I heard you used unauthorised method, Desarm." said, Xene.

"I merely provided motivation" said, Desarm.

"Motivation!?" said, one of the secret service. "You threatened to kill thousands of people. If we didn't show up!"

"...I marely used what motivates you to get you where I needed you to be" said, Desarm. "Would you have come if I simple told you too? It was justified"

"But still, Desarm" said, Xene. "You should have used a better method. First contact was rocky because of you"

Desarm stared at Xene.

The detective spoke and said. "Excuse me, Desarm" getting the alien attention. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions"

Desarm turned around and said. "I have not been authorised to give an interview with a human" and than he walked away.

"Hey, come back here coward!" said, Touko.

Only for her shouts to be met with a strange chorus of laughter, all the humans looked shocked hearing different kinds of laughter ranging from high pitched to mechanical.

It was odd but it was laughter.

"What's so funny?" said, Touko.

She had no idea that she just called somebody who would lay down his life to follow the rules a coward, he could crush her in seconds.

"Desarm, is a team leader just like me but comes from a military based family" said, Xene, stunning them. "I've never seen him mad but I do not think it's wise to try and attempt it unless you have the skills to back it up"

He was given her a clear warning.

While the adults were shocked, military background? Was the other planet in war?

They continued walking and Xene took them to the control room that was in the very front of the ship.

They saw the giant hovering screen right in the middle, but if anything had been on it, it had been hidden before they came.

Touko took a seat immediately.

"Lady Touko" said, one of the secret service.

The table came online and Touko was met with alien letters that she couldn't identify but it soon showed a normal screen, she began to move things around.

"This is cool" said, Touko.

And then she swiped forward and a screen appeared right in front of her showing the icon she swiped, the adults were stunned.

"Don't worry, it's on lockdown" said, Xene, it was the reason why he wasn't worried about her getting into something important.

"Hey, how do you fly this ship?" said, Touko.

"Only those who are authorised are able to fly this ship" said, Xene, he certainly wasn't going to let her drive, she would send them all crashing.

Suddenly the double doors opened and in came a slim person and said in an inedible language that got Xene attention.

"Excuse me" said, Xene before he went with this slime, not worried about leaving human beings unsupervisied.

Xene turned his translator off and then slim told him.

"He's done what!?" said, Xene.

"I am programmed to only obey" said, the slim. "I could only give him advice."

And Xene knew the slimes were programmed to serve them, they were the worst when it came to trying to stop somebody.

The fact of the matter is, the worse person on the ship was now loose in Japan.

And his name was Torch.

#Scene Change#

"So, this is where the humanoid live" said, Torch, he was in his best human disguise, the cracks on his face were retracted, he was wearing a jacket, dark green rolled up to the ankle, pants and sneakers.

In front of him was the river bank were guys in low brow soccer uniforms were playing.

They looked so serious.

And of course, some of them had noticed him.

He began to make his way down and said. "I can't believe it. The Raimon Eleven in the flesh"

They stopped practising when they heard him.

"Who is that?" said, a large guy.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm a huge fan of you guys," said, Torch. "Especially, Endou Mamoru."

The guy blushed.

"In that final you guys were amazing." said, Torch, hiding how he actually mocked them when he saw the clip.

"Ur, thanks," said, Endou.

"Are you guy's practising?" said, Torch. "Can I join you?"

There was silence.

We'll, they weren't doing any serious moves...

"Sure..." said, Endou not knowing his name.

"Claude," said, Torch. "Claude Becons"

"Ur, Claude. Which position do you play?" said, Endou.

"I'm a forwarder," said, Torch, before he said. "But can you guys do me a favour? See I always wanted to know how I'll face against the best team in the country. You guys are my heroes and I want to see how far I can get. I'm only here for a few days."

He told them exactly what they wanted to hear so they let him live out his 'dream'.

The moment that whistle blow however, his demour changed immediately.

He thrust the ball up in the air and then jumped, higher than anybody had ever seen before, making all their eyes get wide.

"So high!" said, one of them.

He kicked it in the air and the defence was up immediately.

He came down and jumped again, kicking it through the wall, the fatso went flying.

He grabbed the ball and jumped with the ball.

"He's spending more time in the air than he's is on the ground. That's ridiculous" said, one girl.

"Is he half bird, or something?" said, another girl. "He's amazing"

In a flash, he was in front of the goal, after dismantling the Raimon Eleven, that were without most of their key players.

"Give me, your best shot!" said, Endou Mamoru.

Torch bent down and kicked the ball in the air before he jumped with a sun behind him and he said. "Atomic Flare!"

The shot was huge.

But Endou was determined to catch it.

"Majin the Hand," He said, activating his technique, a large golden person appeared and he thrust his hand out.

The move did not have a chance, the power of the ball blow it away and the ball slammed into his chest, sending him off his feet.

Torch landed and the ball rolled to him.

The whole field was in shock.

He had kicked through Majin the hand as if it wasn't even there!

They had never seen this before!

However, Claud had shown them that there was always somebody better out there.

"So how was it?" said, Torch.

"That was out of this world," said, Endou, shaking it off and smiling.

"Of course, it was," said, Torch. "I'm not from this world, that much should be obvious"

His voice was too far away to be heard.

Torch went to help Endou up and said. "Majin the Hand, eh? That's quite a move"

Endou was surprised.

"That was incredible. Can you imagine how much different our fight with Zeus could have been with him?" said, a girl.

The coach walked to him and said.

"Boy"

Torch turned to him.

"That was amazing," said, the coach. "What school do you go to?"

Everybody wondered why he was asking, they didn't know he had just put him on the list for a much bigger stage.

"School?" Torch said, "I think the correct name for where I go to is...Alius Academy"

"Alius academy?" said, one girl. "Why does that sound familiar"

"It should," said, Torch, before he dropped a bombshell.

"That's the name of the spaceship hovering above us."

And scene!

Next chapter, Snowwolf visits again and proves to be quite popular with the human ladies. Raimon is left reeling from shock when a peeved Xene shows up and everybody there finds out just how little some aliens thought of them. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

"Are you really an alien?" Said a girl.

Surrounded Snowwolf was a group of girls who had found him charming despite not being of the same species.

"Would you like to listen to my heart and find out?" Said, Snowwolf and they all blushed.

The people outside the circle, watched with a sweat drop, he had come again and he hadnt kept it a secret that he wasn't from this world.

But who knew an alien could be so smooth with the females?

"Excuse me" said, a man and they turned do find it was the principle.

Snowwolf was still dresses ridiculous while everybody wore large coats.

"Have meet?" Said the principle. "You remind me a little boy from years back."

"Sorry but we haven't met" said Snowwolf, he looked up at the sky said. "My home is right up there"

Not only was he talking from his current self but his former life as well.

He had parents, a family, he didn't want to remember the pain and grief that was put on himself when he found out his whole family was gone leaving him as the only surviour.

Reality was too cruel for him to face.

It was best to forget it all.

"Well, the ship up there is temporary" said Snowwolf. "My true home is a planet called Alea. So unless you've been there I've never met you before in my life."

Before he said.

"Do you want to see pictures of dog? She just had puppies" said snowwolf, pulling out pictures and the girls cooed when they saw the most adorable creature with babies.

#Scene Change#

Silence blew in the wind as they all tried to process what he had just said.

"What?" Said Endou.

"I came from the spaceship over our heads" Torch repeated, and this time his speech had a lot more pauses in it and sounded a bit more alien.

Silence.

"This isn't a joke" said, the coach.

"I'm not joke-" Torch said, before they all felt the wind pick up and something white began to fly towards them.

Torch smiled and flipped over all of them and with his hands in his pockets he caught the ball on his chest and than he jumped off ground creating a typhoon.

Everybody sheilded their eyes from the wind and when it was over, they saw him dressed strangely, his face had cracks in it.

Torch sent the ball back to where it came from and they saw a red haired person pass it back.

He caught it and it slammed into the ground with him with it.

Everybody was shocked.

"You disobeyed direct orders" said, Xene.

"Do I look like I care?" Said, Torch. "I always do what I want. I wanted to see these little humanoids myself, see the species we are aligning ourself with. It was so easy to crush them." Before he said. "And one day I will crush you"

Suddenly Xene ran and jumped, he landed on the grass, mud and smoke was everywhere as if something weighing a ridiculous amount dropped down on the grass.

"This is not what we agreed, when we left" said, Xene. "We are under orders to establish a healthy relationship with the other species."

"A healthy relationship? Don't make me laugh" said, Torch. "We can rule these punny Humanoids like gods and you know it. They are nothing but dirty, stinking apes. Inferior to us in every way. What could this race give us that we don't already have?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN APES!" Said, a girl, offended.

Not good.

The ships mentality that Xene wanted to hide from Humanity was showing, the truth was, most of the people on the ship laughed at the human race.

And looking around everybody was offended which they should.

"You shouldn't speak about another race like that" said Xene. "In the end, we're all people. I believe they can teach us things that our world lacks. And we can teach them things as well"

"And this is why you aren't fit to be the leader, Xene" said, Torch. "A lot of us, can not accept that we have to extend a hand to these lowlives." Before he said. "You cant honestly believe these humans have anything to offer. Who is the one above you?"

"Above you?" Said, somebody.

Wasn't he the highest rank?

"You talk to much, you knew that" said, Xene.

"That's rich coming from you" said, Torch.

And than Xene lunged at the ball in the middle and a blinding white light shone from it blinding everybody there.

When it was clear, both of them were gone along with the ball.

"So that's what they truly think of us" said, Nally. "Im not surprised"

It looks like there was trouble in upper management.

For the next few days, the ship went silent.

#Scene Change#

Xene had decided to call everybody one by one to see their opinion, he saw them one by one, it was Clockworks turn.

"Clockwork" said, Xene in their own language. "I want to hear from your own mouth, what you think about humanity"

Clockwork smirked and said. "I honestly have no opinions on humanity. I tried to go down there but it seems my personality rubs humans the wrong way."

He had met this goggles guy who want to this fancy school and he just loved annoying the guy.

But he held no malice, he came from a wealthy family, his father was a CEO and was a wise man.

He never had finacle troubles.

Well, not what he can remember.

"Thank you for speaking, your mind. You may go" said, Xene.

Clockwork shrugged and than walked out.

Xene knew his view was very tame compared to the others, some out right rejected humanity and thought it was a disgrace to try to ally with them.

After a few days everybody had been interviewed but the real question was, what Xene was going to do with this information.

So it came as a shock when Xene teleported into the President office, in his house, past the secret service.

"X-Xene!" Said, the man.

The secret service came rushing in, he ignored them.

"President of Japan, we have a problem" said, Xene.

"A problem?" Said, the man.

"I am fully on board with establishing a relation between our two species" said, Xene. "However, I can not speak for everyone on board the ship. Most of the ship are against this alliance between our two races and think the human race has nothing to offer us but at the same time I must follow orders"

"So the relationship may be established but it's strained and could break any minute" said the president.

"That's why I wish to propose something to dispute everything in a peaceful way" said, Xene.

"I don't want war, not do I want to chase your race away." said, the president. "I am willing to hear everything."

However what he heard next was surprising to all of them.

"I suggest soccer" said, Xene.

"What?" Said, the man.

"After research, I've concluded soccer" said, Xene. "Its a way for my people to vent out their fustrations, in a healthy way. It was the first thing that was taught to my group about Earth. A clash of spirits without engaging in violence. My problem is, most of my ship think humanity can not teach us anything, when it's not true. Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Using Soccer to strengthen relations?" Said, the president.

"How about Japan vs my race?" Said, Xene stunning them. "We will send out our lowest team first and we challenge every team in the nation. If my side happens to lose, that team will have to accept the human race. If all the teams on my side loses, my side will have no compliments. But if even the weakest on our side takes out all the soccer teams in the nation, I trust you have no complaints with us leaving?"

Was he that confident?

"I do not mind" said, the president. "Here in Japan we have an amazing team. This would be good for both races"

And they agreed, a notification was sent to every school in the nation that had a soccer club.

There was an uproar immediately, and the video released for the world to see did not help matters either.

Every where on the news were clips of inside the spaceship that was from above.

The slime like creatures, the pods, the aliens, the interaction with Desarm, the laughter and the control room.

It was all there for everybody to see and it left many in awe that such a thing was above Japan.

Meanwhile unknown to most of the population the video had reopened a cold case.

Ohisama En kids.

The reason why it hadn't been announced because they didn't want to alert the person who did it and hide them away again.

It also was the fact that they weren't sure themselves unless somebody came forward and told them their real name or they uncovered what happened all those years ago.

Who would believe that the aliens in the sky were really the missing children from a decade ago?

They needed to be careful when investigating.

#Scene Change#

Janis met with Desarm in a dark room with a single light shinning over them.

"So have you decided?" Said, Desarm. "I need to inform the high ups of your decision"

"We have made our choice" said, Janis before he smiled cruelly. "We will cut Japan confidence off at the head and when do that the rest won't fight back"

They were coming for the Raimon Eleven.

And scene!

Next chapter, a date and time is agreed on and the world watches as the best in a nation goes up against the weakest on the alien side. The match is shocking. Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Raimon Eleven had received notification that they would be the first team to go up against.

Some of the smarter people involved knew exactly what the aliens were doing.

Wipe out the strongest first and everything would be smooth sailing from there.

Well, everybody felt insulted that the aliens looked down on them seeing them as nothing but a pawn.

Every member of the national winning team was given a ride to the appointed destination, for some, it was the first time they had seen each other in weeks.

The crowd that had come to watch was crazy, this included students of Raimon Junior high had come to support them and the press had come to see the aliens, even the President of Japan was here with his daughter.

It was a huge deal.

And it would be a lie if people weren't looking amongst themselves hoping to see some aliens had invaded the crowd.

From the clip, they suspected even the normalist looking people of been an alien in disguise.

But in reality there was only one alien was in the crowd because the rest where either somewhere else or were watching using the ship.

The only one here was Clockwork and his rebellious appearance gave the least likely impression that he was an alien.

Unknown to him watching from the shadows was a detective.

The Raimon Eleven began warming up when Kino Aki said.

"It's 12 on the nose"

Suddenly the whole field began to be filled with purple fog and several figures began to materalise out of the fog.

When they fully materlised, everybody looked to see 11 people, dressed in space suits like you would expect, as there feet was a purple filled ball.

The one in the middle with blond hair, looked the sterness of all.

They were here.

Alius Academy.

#Ship#

A peeved Torch came into the room that was used to look at the world.

"So how was your punishment, Torch?" Said, Gazel.

"You knew exactly how it was" said, Torch getting in his seat and joining both Xene and Gazelle high above.

"Just making sure, you suffered" said, Gazellez irratating Torch.

His element was ice while Torch was fire, the two did not mix and were constantly at war with each other.

"You two quiet down, I want to see this" said, Xene, before they could start going at it with each other.

"Why?" Said, Torch. "We both know these little humanoids can't even beat our weakest team.

" it's best to get to know your opponent" said, Xene. "I don't what to get any surprises especially if they end up in front of me"

In front of him?

Like hell, they would strong enough to fight him, Xene was the strongest one here.

#Field#

Everybody stared in awe at the aliens that appeared before them.

For many it was the first time they saw an alien in person and there were certainly some very alien looking people in the group like the shorty with the helmet.

Endou decided to introduce himself, since he was the captain.

"Hi, my name is Endou Mamoru" He said, getting their attention. "And this my team, the Raimon Soccer Club"

"Oh, we know who you are" said, Janis surprising them. "Raimon Soccer Team, the best team in the country because you won some insignificance tournament"

"Insignificant!?" Said somebody.

They were all almost hospitalised because of that tournament!

"However, if we must name ourself" said Janis. "In your crude human language, we are called 'Gemini Storm' and my name is Janis"

Everybody digested this information.

Janis turned to person who happened to be close.

"Give us a soccer ball please" he said, poliet.

The person and everybody looked surprised.

His patientance ran out and he said. "Do it"

He frightened the guy and the guy quickly ran to get a soccer ball like an underling.

Every human was shocked, at the disrespect.

The aliens attitude towards the humans around them was very clear for all to see.

Endou managed to keep calm.

"Aren't we going to play with that one?" Said, Endou.

"No. We'll come down to the level of your weaklings" said Janis.

"You what!?" Said, Endou Mamoru.

The level of disrespect, was shocking to behold.

However, before Endou could get railed up, a hand was put on his shoulders.

It was Kidou.

Endou calmed down, and the soocer ball arrived, Janis didn't even need to flip for the ball he just gave it to them.

He was that confident.

Seeing this nobody would feel good about being looked down on so much.

The whistle blew and Raimon began to pass the ball forward but Gemini Storm hadn't moved at all.

Raimon was insulted.

"Dragon Crash!" Yelled Kevin Dragon fly as he kicked the ball.

Nobody saw Janis coming, he stopped the superpower shot with a single knee and as he came down he took a shot.

The ball flew before somebody could blink and Endou could only hear the wind pick up to signal something had flew past him.

It was the ball.

It was in the net.

There was silence.

And than reality set in as Gemini storm scored with a minute against the best team in the country.

The spectators were in uproar and the shock was setting in for the Raimon Eleven.

Janis landed.

"I've never seen anybody move that fast!" Said, Willy from the Raimon side.

Everybody stared with wide eyes at Janis, the alien looked like he was just here to kill time.

"That was so fast" said, Endou, it was the first time he couldnt react to anything but than he got pumped up as he realised one thing.

He was in a match against aliens.

He got up and said. "Im just getting started"

Janis heard him and said. "I believe you humans have a little saying I believe. 'Your all bark and no bite'"

It irratated Endou.

As the whistle blew, everybody know what to expect now, and passed it to their fastest member who preformed his faster move only to lose it immediately.

When he did, wind picked up around him and he was sent clean off his feet.

What followed next was the most shocking, as Gemini Storm displayed the clearly surperior bodies and skills.

Even the shrimp bulldozed down the largest member of the Raimon soccer club.

Most spectators were shocked.

1 goal, became 2, 2 goals became 3, than 4 than 5.

Before the whole world, the Raimon soccer team was getting destroyed by what was apparently the weakest team in the alien ranks.

Eventually, their bodies couldn't take the suddenly strong winds and the Raimon Eleven hirt their bodies.

The Coach of the team used a time out and when it was timed back in the Raimon lineup had changed and they didn't look defeated.

Janis let them through as they came, the was no coming back from this.

Let's see what would amuse him to no end next.

The team used the opportunity to do the Inazuma Break, their strongest move in their arsenal.

Everybody was on the edge as the ball went flying with so much power but Gemini Storm didn't move at all.

The Goal Keeper yawn and caught the ball without even looking.

Silence.

"Eh?" Somebody said.

And than it finally got to everybody what happened.

The powerful Inazuma Break had been caught so easily.

"What the?" Said, Eric. "He wasn't even looking at the ball!"

They were all in shock and disbelief.

This was the power of the weakest team on the aliens side!?

How can they be so stupidly strong!?

"What was that?" Said the Alien who had dumbfounded the team. " I hope you got more than that"

And then he throw it.

By the time the second half rolled around it was 16- 0.

Gemini Storm was crushing them.

The aliens could not understand why they showed up for the next half, it didn't begin any differently.

If they did Dragon Tornado, Janis would return back to them and 'accidentally' take a player with it as he scored again.

"What is this?" Said, Kevin. "None of our special moves work against them. They blocked every single of our tricks."

Janis heard him and said. "Im, sorry did you just say tricks?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Said, Kevin.

Janis smirked and said "If those are your special moves than I feel sorry for you. I guess thats the limit of your abilities than"

Endou heard and said. "There are no limits on us. None" while everybody supported each other.

The crowd was move along with those watching at home.

But Janis was not moved and said. "You dont give up that is easily, ill give you that. so well, just have to silence your bark for good"

But than he heard.

"I suppose you can say our stubborness is another of our special abilities" said the goggles wearing human.

"The Raimon Eleven have always outlasted their opponent." Said a fizzy haired orange human. "Always dude"

"We're not afraid of anyone, not even Aliens" said, a small human.

And Janis looked to see instead of defeat but determined faces staring back at him, he had never seen that before and said. "Very well than" he raised his hand.

He put it down and he signed Raimon death warrant.

The aliens went hard and fast on the injured Raimon Eleven, it was horrible to watch, the aliens mowed them all down until not a single person could stand.

Even Endou who always stood up found that his legs weren't listening to him and he tried to crawl to the ball in front of him.

"This is nuts!" he said.

But Janis soon stood over him like a god and gave the ball a slight tap, the ball rolled into the net.

The whistle blew to end the match even though the person who blew it was hurting from seeing his heroes being destroyed before his very eyes.

Looking around, everybody was hurt and unconscious.

This image was broadcasted all over the world and it shocked those watching.

The aliens had proven their superiority.

"So that's it than?" Said, Janis seeing nobody fit enough to oppose him, he looked bored. "Its just like I thought, the human race is weak and unworthy of an alliance with us"

And even though the insult was huge, reality was right in front of their eyes.

Who would speak up now?

And than Janis smiled cruelly and said. "I just thought of another cute saying that you earthlings say. 'War does not determine who is right. But who is left'"

And then, he walked away, Gemini Storm was easily declared the winners.

But not a single member of the team looked like they cared, that they just beat the best team in the country to unconsciousness and didn't care at all where they were.

In fact two of them were making plans for lunch and dinner care who heard.

The terrifying team disappeared with the ball and as soon as they did that the ambulance arrived to take the Raimon Eleven to the hospital.

They had been belittled and couldn't do a thing to fight back.

Their loss had slapped the other teams in the face that looked at them as their powerhouse.

The day had shocked the whole nation and the world.

Meanwhile on the othet side, the aliens did not think of the brutality of what they had done and even gave mild congraulations on the win before going about their business like nothing happened.

It would be several days, until the next notification was sent out and the world witnessed the hospitalisation of another soccer club.

Whole soccer dreams were destroyed in that match and it became clear, the aliens were going to cripple the whole Japan soccer world.

And what was left of the Raimon Eleven were soon gathered on the soccer field only to see a strange new woman near the chairman.

"Hello, boys" she said, as they were confused. "Im Lina Schiller and I'll be your coach from now on"

"Eh?" Said, one of them, what did she mean by coach?

"I have to retire soon" said, their coach, surprising them. "And besides I believe she will get you the rest of the way"

"Rest of the way to what?" Said, Endou.

"To a rematch with the Aliens" she said, surprising them. "In the rules, a team can take another teams place, which means if we track down Gemini Storm we can convince the team they are playing against, to let us play them"

"And how do you know this information?" Said, Kidou.

"I have somebody who has offered to be my informant on the inside" she said. "We've both agreed that as you are now, there is no way you would win. So we are going on a trip to not only get stronger but to build the best team in the country"

"The best team?" Said Bobby.

"Did you really think you were truly the best in the country?" She said, stunning them. "That tournament is slightly rigged. There are teams who have no interested in entering the tournament or are deemed too dangerous to be in the tournament. There are tons of amazing players in the country to fill in the spots left behind by those in the hospital and we need to us them to stop what is happening"

Stop people losing the ability to play soccer again.

How can those aliens ruin lives and feel nothing?

"Well, I'm on board" said, Endou Mamoru surprising them all. "What is happening is not how soccer is supposed to be played."

"And I'm going as well"

Suddenly they all blinked and turned and were stunned to see the girl next to the president, on that day.

Touko Zaizen.

"I'm Touko Zaizen" she said, stunning them all. "I can't stand what the aliens are doing out there with soccer. Now, they are using it to mock the entire human race."

Everybody stared.

"Don't worry, I've asked my father if I can come along" she said.

Father?

Wasn't that there president of Japan!?

So if the president was in it, they all basically didn't have a choice.

Not getting in on marit alone did not sit well with a lot of them.

"Well, she will be joining us. I've assessed her skills myself" said, the woman. "If this team can't even beat the weakest of the aliens, than we'll be a laughing stock through the galaxy. Our first stop to build the best team in the country will be Hokkaido"

"Hokkaido?" Said, Jack. "Isn't that place freezing cold!?"

"It is" she said, to his horror. "However, my informant tells me there is somebody there willing to help us raise our speed levels."

They were stunned, somebody in that cold place was a master of speed that can tangle against the aliens?

They couldn't imagine it to be a kid like them but an amazing adult!

"So pack your bags boys," she said.

"This trip is not for the faint-hearted"

And scene!

Next chapter, the Raimon Eleven arrive in Hokkaido and try looking for the person who is going to help them only to find out the teen they met on the way is the one who they are looking for. Review/ fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

"ROAD TRIP!" shouted Endou Mamoru, after everybody had said goodbye to their families, and he said good to his team mates who were in the hospital.

They had seen the amazing government funded Inazuma bus and already some of them were breaking it in.

They couldn't wait to meet this amazing instructor but as they drove further up north, the coldness of the north began to invade the window's, not before long they shut the windows and put the central heating on.

The dry roads soon gave way to snowy plans and already people were putting layers upon layers of clothing on themselves.

They had arrived in Hokkaido and were amazed to see people, actually living here, dressed warmly and going about their day as if the cold didn't bother them at all.

You would foolishly think, it wasn't freezing cold out there but it was.

And as they got closer, it became harder and harder for the bus to move forward because of the snow, it was just their luck that a snow bear came out of nowhere and began trying to tip the bus.

It was understandable that some people were screaming, as the bear pounded on the bus.

But then out of nowhere, a soccer ball came and hit the bear right in the nose.

Everybody watched as the bear rubbed its nose and turned to a purple haired teenage in clothes, as if he was on summer vacation.

The bear began to chase after him and he gave the bus a wave as he ran away.

They were all stunned.

Did that guy just save their lives and put himself in danger!?

They could only pray he was alright, as they left the bus to go to the school on foot.

Some understandably didn't want to leave the comforts of the warmly heated bus and had to be dragged out kicking and screaming.

They made their way to the school and saw it was a normal school but the pupils recognised the Raimon Eleven immediately and went into uproar.

It was very easy for their new coach to ask where the meeting place was and somebody took them to the field.

They found the school soccer field that had been miraculously cleared from snow but it was still freezing cold.

However, when they got there, they saw the teenager they had seen early sitting on the bench as if waiting for somebody.

The teenager saw them and said. "Hiya, Raimon Eleven"

Everybody was stunned even the adult.

He got up and said. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Snowwolf and I will be your instructor for however long you wish"

Everybody was now speechless.

"Honestly, when Clockwork contacted me, I couldn't believe it" said, the guy. "Me, training a bunch of humans"

Humans...

That word stuck out like a giant red thumb.

"Your a..." Endou said.

"Alien" He said, stunning them again. "You'll be surprised to note that not everybody hates your race on that ship. I'm from a fraction that actually doesn't mind you humans."

"Hold on" said, Kevin getting their attention. "You bastards hospitalized some of us and your destroying people all over the country! Why would I allow myself to even be taught a thing from the likes of you!?"

"How about if I tell you..." said, Snowwolf. "That Gemini Storm is actually only a reserve team. There are four teams above them. On earth they are called Epilson. Dimond Dust, Prominence and finally Genesis. The last three I mentioned make Epilson and Gemini Storm look like a joke. Aren't you ashamed, that not just your whole team is losing to the reserves but the whole country as well?"

"What was that you, asshole!?" said, Kevin.

"So, you all ashamed" said, Snowwolf, hitting him emotionly. "However, I see some reluctance. How about this? Me against all of you guys? If you can stop me, I'll walk away and we'll never speak of this again. I will even grovel in front of you and tell you how wonderful you are. But if you can't stop me and I score, you have to accept me as your... I think you humans say, Sensei?"

Silence.

"Fine." said, Kevin. "I've been waiting to beat down an alien after what happened."

"I have no problem, learning from somebody stronger than me" said, Kudou.

They all agreed to do it, after all, he wasn't physically hurting anybody.

Not that they knew of.

However, when somebody got the ball, Snowwolf was very polite to the girl who he thanked, which was a very shocking contrast to the sheer arrogance oozing out of Gemini Storm.

The whistle blew and Snowwolf said, "Let's do this"

He began to run forward with the ball and the forwarder ran towards him.

However, the moment they did that, Snowwolf increased his speed by at least 2.

The whole team was shocked as he suddenly sped past the forwarder, who didn't even have time to blink, suddenly he was met with a tackle but he merely jumped beautifully up with the ball, avoiding it.

He continued to speed along only to smack into another human, and as they bumped arms, the human felt like he was ramping into steel.

He eventually stopped ramming after his shoulder couldn't take it anymore, and snowwolf found himself in front of a giant wall.

"Snow Angel." He said, he jumped and kicked his legs swiping in the air and ice encased, jack.

There was nobody to oppose him now but Endou Mamoru.

"Are you ready, Endou-san?" said, Snowwolf.

"Bring it" said, Endou, he already knew he was different from the rest and was excited to see this move.

Snowwolf then kicked the ball and yelled. "Legendary Wolf!"

Everybody was shocked to see the sky go dark and a wolf appear behind him and howl at a moon, before the ball was sent out.

"Ma-" Endou began but didn't even get time to speak.

The ball was slammed into the net as if he wasn't there.

The ball rolled back out and they were all shocked and stunned by how easily he passed all of them and scored.

"So, I trust there are no complaints?" He said.

And nobody could say anything as he had proven he was a hundred times better than them.

There was defiantly something to learn from him.

"Now, I'll teach you guys how to crème the reserved team" Said, Snowwolf shocking them. "So, I will give you all my first advise. You need to be fast like the wind"

"Fast like the wind?" said, a girl.

"Let me show you the best place you can do speed training because this field isn't suitable." said, Snowwolf, and he began to leave.

Everybody started to follow begrudgingly and they came to a slop and on that slop were several snow boards.

"Thanks girls" He said, to a group of girls.

"No problem, Snowwolf" All of them said, blushing.

The raimon eleven could only look in shock at how smooth he was with human girls.

"Now, lets me show you. How I would do it" He said, before pressed the snow and out came the coolest looking board they had ever seen made from complete ice.

He then slid down on it and began to snowboard, suddenly the soccer club he talked to, began to push snow boulders down the hill.

"Look out!" said, Touko.

Snowwolf merely smiled and suddenly he was much faster, and passed them, suddenly they saw the most amazing snowbording they had ever seen as he dodged them all and got to the end, before walking back.

"If you guys, can at least do half of that." said, Snowwolf. "You will have no problem beating Gemini Storm"

"What?" said, Jack.

"It's really that simple to beat them" said, Snowwolf. "Now get on the boards."

And the raimon eleven looked at each other before trying to get on, only for all of them to immediantely fall flat on their face on the way down.

Even Axel Blaze, fell on his face and Kevin was much worse.

"Wow, you guys can't even move with your body still on the boards" said, Snowwolf, watching the so called best team in the country crash into each other.

All the girls near him winced when they saw the guys, bump into each other, while only the coach could see how this was actually helping the team improve their balance.

However, by the end of the day, those with the best balance, could slid down without tumbling over.

They went back to the bus, in pain and not a single one of them could say how easy it was to get on a snowboard.

The next morning, all of them seemed to have gotten their second wind and those with the better balance could ride down the slop but get crushed on the first boulder.

Snowwolf had no idea, that after he had left, they had continued training even in the night.

When he came back, he blinked when he was exposed to everybody being able to stay on the board and ride down, even if they fail on the first boulder.

On the fourth day, Snowwolf moved the team from the slop, because he wanted to subconsciously show them how much they've improved and what they were doing wasn't nonsense.

He used the ball and began to kick it and they had to kick it back to him, with each pass, his kick got strong and the direction got wilder, eventually they got to a certain point that everybody had to push themselves just to reach the ball.

Those watching were shocked, by how fluid their movements now were compared to be before and how easily they recovered.

Even the Raimon Eleven could feel the difference.

When they went back to the slope, nobody thought negative about the trainning method and shut up and did it.

It was also that day, one of them concurred the first boulder and everybody celebrated.

The soccer club had surprised them and prepared a meal for them because they knew how important the Raimon Eleven were to the whole world but what Snowwolf didn't expect was how warmly he was received by everybody.

It surprised them all but it was welcomed, especially when it was revealed their would-be cooked meat.

When they started fighting over meat, Snowwolf exactly laughed surprising all of them.

He was so human and the dinner proved that both races could get along with each other.

When food was done, they heard.

"SNOW FIGHT!" suddenly Shawn was slapped in the face with a snow ball.

The one who throw it, regretted it immediately and before all their eyes, Snowwolf eyes turned orange and he didn't look so friendly.

He was going to hurt somebody.

However, suddenly he burst out laughing and in the air was four fresh snow balls.

Now the person had a different reason to be scared.

"Did you know that not only does Snow balling exist in my world but I'm a champion" said, Snowwolf becoming even more terrorfying.

And then he released the balls and they saw the person run, Snowwolf became hellish in nature as he threw the balls and buried the guy under snow, it sparked a snow fight of epic proportions.

When it was over, everybody was a lot more relaxed with each other.

Snowwolf left only to come back to the slop and was surprised to see Endou Mamoru on a board and trying to slid down it even though there was no boulder.

"Is this what you do every night?" Suddenly Snowwolf voice said and the guy collapsed into the snow from shock.

Snowwolf helped him out of the snow.

"Thank you" said, Endou.

"No problem" He said, smiling gently.

And then Endou had to ask.

"Snowwolf" He said.

"Hmm?" He said.

"Why aren't you.." Endou tried to find the words for it.

"Rude?" said, Snowwolf. "Looking at you like your trash?" he made the boy blush. "I guess it's just my heart. I've never actually despised anybody before and I was always taught to give others a chance. While the other alien's, were raised far strict then me. The ideology that the strong rule the weak is very rampant in my world, they judge you before you even open your mouth. That's why I find Earth and you humans so refreshing. You guys seem freeier than my world and you Endou Mamoru have a kind of fire in your eyes that I've never seen before"

And Endou turned a new shade of red.

"Are you always this nice to people?" said, Endou.

"I try my best not to offend anybody" said, Snowwolf laughing before he looked at the sky and said. "You guys have such a beautiful night sky"

"Hmm?" said, Endou, looking up only to find out he was right.

It was amazing what a little distance could do when you stare at the sky, it was beautiful here.

And then he turned to look at Shawn and saw he was embracing the cold night air fully and for the first time, Endou could feel the person next to him was something that did not belong to his world.

A detective watched from the shadows, holding a clip board and on that clip board was the last taken picture of Fubuki Shirou and his file.

#Morning#

"GUYS!" said, a Hokkaido player, finding them at the slop, in his hand was a summoning letter.

"ALIUS ACADEMY IS COMING!"

They were the next target.

"Rematch!" said, Kevin, pumped up.

But Fubuki said, "Everybody, were still training" his smile was innocent but usually scary.

They got back to work.

And not before long, the water bottles were handed out and so was the food.

"Ur, here" said, a girl holding something.

He blinked.

"We felt bad that we were leaving you out when we gave food and drinks...so we made this and since you can eat" she stumbled.

He took it and said. "Thank you"

But he didn't eat it but he stared at it.

In his mind, he remembered the times he and his mother would make food in the kitchen.

"So, Snowwolf, what do you think?" He was suddenly brought of his thought.

"Sorry, what?" He said.

"We were thinking you would join us on the field for the match" said, Kudou.

"Eh?" He said, this time he was stunned.

"You are proof that aliens aren't complete assholes and we can work together" said, Kevin shocking him to hear it come from his mouth.

Apparently, his niceness had got to him.

"Just think about it" said, the coach. "If aliens and humans are seen working together, it would be good for relations."

"Wow. An offer to join the Raimon Eleven" said, Snowwolf. "I would love to see the whole country and meet so many interesting people, that sounds amazing"

"But?" said, Kidou.

"But If I join you, nothing really changes on my side" He said, stunning them. "I'm a Master Rank player, if I'm on the field and Raimon win's, everybody would just say Raimon won because of me and it would just fuel the superiority complex. It isn't fair on you guys who are working so hard to get acknowledged."

And they all thought about it and found that he was right, those guys were shallow enough to think they were beaten by their own kind, if they saw him.

"However, I can offer what you guys call friendship" said, Snowwolf. "I like you guys, your fun to be around"

Friendship?

And so they agreed to only be friends and not a team mate, Shawn began leaving the field when they all went to go eat hot food.

In the dark, he began to kick a soccer ball when he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned around and was stunned.

It was a human man he had never seen before.

"Snowwolf, my name is Onigawara Gengorou. A detective" Said, the man showing his badge.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

And scene!

Next chapter, Snowwolf is questioned and the erasure of his memories make it easy for him to answer. He vanishes the next day and the Raimon Eleven issue a rematch to Gemini Storm. Review/ fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

A Detective...

A human whose job it is to investigate things and is skilled at uncovering the truth, related to that subject.

Snowwolf had learned this in special class about the human race law enforcement.

He wanted to be friendly towards all human, kind no matter who it is so he didn't show hostility.

"I don't mind, Mr Detective" said, Snowwolf, smiling gently.

The man was surprised but he had observed him for days now, enough to know he wouldn't down right ignore him because of his species.

They sat on a log.

"Aren't you cold?" said, the man, seeing him dressed as if it wasn't freezing cold and there wasn't snow around.

"Compared to where I live, this weather is like Summer" said, Snowwolf surprising the man.

He must be living in inhuman temperatures if he thinks this place is like summer.

"Okay, first question" said, the man. "How old are you?"

"Eh?" Said, Snowwolf, stunned by the strange question.

"I like to compile a data base on who I interview" said, the man. "It's a standard question"

"We'll, my planet is much bigger than Earths so when it spins, it's a lot slower." said, Snowwolf. "In my world I am 14. But on Earth, I will be 28"

He had shocked the man, because age wise, the Raimon Eleven had befriended an adult without them knowing it.

"I've looked this age for the past 6 human years" said, Snowwolf stunning the man again. "But I should undergo my growth period in the next 6 or 8 human years"

"You" the man began, before he stopped himself and said. "I know this may be odd but around 8 years ago in human years, did you experience anything odd or see something, that changed your life?"

Changed?

"That is an odd question." said, Snowwolf. "I can tell you that no major incident has happened when I was younger and I arrived on Earth, with the others for the first time. If there was an incident, I would be far too young to remember such a thing. Don't you agree, Mr Detective?"

The man looked him straight in the eye, and saw he was telling the truth.

Either he had lost his memories or he just happened to look like the human who want missing all those years ago.

"Thank you for your cooperation" said, the man.

"No problem" said, Snowwolf. "Am I free to leave now?"

"Yes, you can leave." said, the man.

Snowwolf got up and walked away, he felt like that man had tried to attack something in his mind as if there was something there that he wanted to open.

And here he thought, human beings didn't have the power to mess with a mind.

He wondered how long the man had been watching him for, perhaps, it was time he left this place for good?

#Time Skip#

"Snowwolf said what?" said, Endou, as everybody was ready to train.

"He told me to tell you guys, that something came up last night, that draw his attention away." said, a girl who was heartbroken by his departure. "However, he said that he believes that you all are ready to face Gemini Storm. He will be watching from the shadows"

Snowwolf was a no show.

And it was so close to the appointed time too, there were news's people showing up to record any match with the aliens.

"There is no time to practice today." said, Lina Schiller, she had said nothing about his teaching methods. "We'll just warm up until they arrived"

And they team began to do so, their hearts thumping and all eyes were on time.

Than it happened.

The purple fog began to flood the place, and out of it came 11 dark figures and in front of everybody and the media, they appeared.

Alius Academy.

Gemini Storm.

To say the aliens were surprised to see the Raimon Eleven was an understatement.

"Oh, not you people again." said, Janis, he was surprised by how many survived the beat down his team gave them previously.

The coach came forward and said. "We invoke a clause. Hokkaido, will not be playing you today. They have agreed to let us go in their place. Its well within the rules"

And Janis eyes scrunched up, you could tell he was wondering how they knew about that.

They turned to the actually players who nodded rapidly.

"Very well, then" said, Janis. "However, it seems you all obviously haven't learnt from our first-time meeting. I wonder if we can put you down for good this time"

All the aliens looked down at them mencingly.

"Prepare for another trashing" said, Janis.

#Field#

Everybody around the world was watching the rematch between Raimon Eleven and Gemini Storm, including the president of Japan in his office.

They watched the Raimon Eleven get pumped and Shawn was in another part of the country, surrounded by people who looking at a giant tv screen, not knowing an alien was amongst them.

"Both Teams are pumped and ready to go! But who would prevail!" said, the announcer, as everybody went in their positions. "Would victory smile upon the humans or the little green man from Aliea! There's no turning back. Here's the kick off!"

The match had started.

"If you humans think you have a chance of winning this game, than your even stupider than I thought" said, Janis, just had to talk down to them.

"You shut your mouth!" said, Kevin.

"Let him talk" said, Kudou. "We'll shut him up with soccer. I know, we can"

The members of the Hokkaido soccer club were at the side lines, cheering the Raimon Eleven on, after all, who was sane enough to get on that pitch with those aliens that weren't kind like Snowwolf?

The whistle blew and Kudou ran forward only to kick the ball to Kevin.

"Whatever" said, Janis seeing him coming. "Let's, have fun, silly humans"

"You want this so bad" said, Kevin before he suddenly increased his speed and sped past him, Janis eyes barely moved to watch him.

"And Kevin moves straight past him like he was standing still!" shouted the announcer.

"You like that?" said, Kevin.

Janis smirked and said. "Oh, please. Little man."

In a flash, two Gemini Storm players tag teamed Kevin and Kevin moved forward, only for one of them to grab the ball immediately.

"We are off to an impressive start!" said, the announcer.

The ball was past to Janis and he merely looked at Diam, an alien with dark wavy hair.

Diam blasted off leaving those watching in absolute shock at his speed, there was no way a human being could run so fast.

"Holy moly! Look at that speed!" shouted the announcer. "Is he wearing a jetpack!?"

Diam tried to confuse their minds.

"No" said, Endou, his eyes had adjusted thanks to the training. "I can still see him!"

And if he could see him, so could the rest of the team.

Janis passed to Diam, only for bobby to come from nowhere and say. "I got it!" he jumped and caught the ball in mid-air.

Janis smirked and said. "Well, well. You are a lot better than I thought you'll be."

But the surprises didn't end, every time Gemini Storm got the ball and used their speed to try and confuse them, Raimon would come from nowhere and intercept the pass.

When Nathan who was the fastest managed to intercept the ball, everybody in Raimon was smiling, the training that they went under was producing results in the critical time.

"That's it" said, Shawn watching them on the screen with a smile. "Just like the wind"

Raimon continued to take the ball off of Gemini Storm, everybody was happy.

"They are actually putting up a fight this time" said, Otonashi Haruna.

"Their amazing" said, Kino Aki.

Everybody was agreeing that Raimon had gotten a lot better than they were previously.

Touko suddenly got in front of the ball and said. "The Tower!" she grew with the rocky tower and shot lighting down, she blinded the alien and managed to take the ball off her.

She kicked it to Kudou.

"Nathan" said, Kudou kicking to him and he caught it.

"Furry dash!" said, Nathan trying the move that had proven to be useless in the first match.

He got past the alien unopposed.

Nathan could see now that he was defiantly a lot faster, no, the whole team was, he passed it to Kevin and the guy got the ball.

He ran with it and behind him was Axel.

"Let's go Axel!" said, Kevin, as the two made eye contact. "Dragon!" he kicked the ball into the air with a dragon behind.

Axel jumped and yelled. "Tornado!" he kicked the ball.

The blue dragon turned red and the balls blue flames turned red.

And for the first time ever, Gemini Storm goalkeeper got the sense he couldn't brush this off and said. "BLACK HOLE!"

The ball was sucked in and he grabbed it.

"And the keeper stops it!" said, the announcer. "No goal!"

"Oh, man" said, Kevin.

"Nice try, Kevin and Axel!" Endou shouted words of encouragement.

It's not enough, thought Snowwolf. They need to be even faster.

Suddenly Janis bolted with the ball.

But Endou could still see him!

"To the right!" Endou said and both Jack and Touko put up their defenses and stopped him.

Janis looked irritated at being stopped.

However, it kept happening, every time Gemini Storm got close to the net, they would be stopped by the two.

It was now half way through the first half and Raimon had managed to stop Gemini Storm from gaining a single point.

Janis had the ball and was about to pass only for Kudou to appear from nowhere, ready to intercept.

Janis smiled and said. "I see you've picked up the pace a little bit" before he said arrogantly. "But unfortunately, it seems you've reached a Plato. Oh, well, too bad for you" he began to do the leg movements for his Astro Break and Kudou froze.

But it was trick, it wasn't the actual move but a back pass!

Kudou and Eric realized this too late and went to get the ball, only for the girl alien to smile and lick her lips before passing to seemly nowhere.

An Alien picked it up and Kudou was in shock.

How could Gemini Storm be so good!?

The ball was pass back to Jenis so now without anybody there to oppose him, he did the Astro Break for real this time.

"No way!" said, the announcer. "He's taking a shot from all the way back there!"

The further away the ball was, the more it gained power and Janis knew this, he allowed it to build before saying. "Here Comes. Astro Break!"

The ball was released and became a one ball wrecking ball, tearing up the field as it headed to the goal, Endou was on edge immediately but his defenders went into action.

"The tower!" said, Touko.

The ball forced its way through and the tower collapsed.

"The Wall" said, Jack.

The Ball collided with the wall and just when they thought he would stop it, it slams right through it sending him flying.

Endou had no time for Majin the Hand.

It had to be.

"Fireball Knuckle!" He said, before punching it multiple of times.

But it blew right through him, he and the ball landed into the net and Endou fell down, the ball rolled back.

"Gemini Storm, draw's first blood at the last second!" said, the Announcer and then the whistle was heard. "And the first half is over!"

Endou could feel his abdomen hurting.

"Has it sunk in yet?" said, Janis stood over him with a 'This is where you should be' look. "There is no possible way you can defeat us" he smirked at the end.

And Endou had to admit they were amazing but they were a reserved team, if they can't defeat them, Earth won't be able to live it down.

#Second half#

Gemini Storm was concerned.

"Looks, they are getting used to us. They are much faster as well, Janis." said, Pandora. "We need to be more careful" voicing her concern.

"Relax's, Pandora, their just human's" said, Janis, it never crossed his mind that they could lose today. "I'm not worried in the slightest"

He could not show worry in front of the highest authority who was no doubt watching.

But even though he said that, the fact that his team started showing way more special moves than of the first half proved that the Raimon Eleven was getting to them.

However, the turning point was when Eric figured out their pattern and debuted a new move.

"Burning Dance!" He said, and like a typoon he spun with fire, the girl alien had no chance and she lost the ball.

When she got the ball again, he reacted to her signal and used the move away showing he had indeed figured her out.

The midfielder for Raimon ran with the ball and it made its way to Axel.

"Stop him!" said, Janis in slight panic mode. "Stop him right now!"

Axel passed it to Kevin.

Kevin was in front of the goal and evolved right in front of everybody eyes, his small Dragon suddenly came up from the ground and was a fully grown blue dragon, he kicked the ball.

The ball that now had a full dragon behind it, shocked the goal keeper of Gemini Storm and the ball crashed into the net.

The whistle blew.

Everybody was shocked.

Kevin let out a roar of triumph.

Raimon Eleven had scored a goal from Gemini Storm.

The team immediately celebrated when reality kicked in while Gemini Storm was in shock.

When Janis came out of shock, his pride had taken a beating.

"Impossible!" He said, "We cannot lose to these human nothings!" if they lose, who knows how much of a laughing stock they would become in that ship and the punishment that would placed on them by Master Desarm.

The moment the whistle blew, he dashed and grabbed the ball from Nathan, the player was shocked but he ran at his top speed.

Diam knew what he planned to do and both of them began to do a shot together.

"Comic!" They said, jumping and pressing on the ball. "Flash!"

The ball was released and the shot became amazing as it sped towards the goal.

The defenders were immediately on it, but it smashed past both of them and in no time at all, it was in front of Endou Mamoru.

This time Endou had time to do it.

"Majin! The Hand!" He yelled, and the move was activated, the ball slammed into his palm.

Endou was being pushed back, but he refused to let this ball pass.

He remembered every insult.

He remembered seeing his friends who he fought through thick and thin with, now in hospital with serious injuries.

He remembered the people who could never play soccer again because of them.

He remembered how they poured hatred into something he loved.

He had to stop it.

No, he will stop it.

He stopped it.

"What the!?" Janis was shocked.

"No!" said, Diam.

"And he stops it!" said, the announcer.

Humanity celebrated.

Endou used the shocking moment to kick the ball to Kevin.

"Will the Raimon Eleven shoot again!?" said, the announcer.

"Stop them!" said, Janis, now in full panic mode. "Don't let them shoot again!"

Two Genimi Storm blocked Kevin, only for Kevin to pass the ball to Axel.

Axel preformed, Fire Tornado and it was the strongest Fire Tornado they all had ever seen.

The ball went into the net before the goal keeper had a chance to do anything.

The whistle blew.

They had scored.

The whistle blew two times moments later.

The match was over.

The end result sent ripples between both races.

The Raimon Eleven had won.

And scene!

Next chapter, reality sinks in for both sides and the win has shut Gemini Storm up. However, the victory is interrupted by the arrival of Eplison and the genuine fear in Janis eyes show's how brutal failure is for the team. However, the brutality of Eplison doesn't come to light until their first broadcasted match with a team they threatened into a game with them. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Gemini Storm had lost.

It was a massive upset for the Alien side, who were watching.

Humanity on the other hand went into celebration mode.

"I can't believe it!" said, the announcer. "The Raimon Eleven have beaten Alius academy!"

The Raimon Eleven were celebrating, even one of them was crying.

Gemini Storm was in complete shock.

They..

Lost?

But when they saw the score board, it confirmed the truth.

"I can't believe it" said, Janis, looking stunned. "We just lost to a bunch of humans" and why wasn't he extremely mad about it?

Suddenly Raimon Natsumi approached them drawing their attention.

She said smugly. "We have a little saying that you may not have heard of, and that's 'Nobody win's for long'"

The look on Janis face, even though he could crush her, was priceless and made it all that more worth it.

Touko began calling her father on their victory.

For Nathan, he looked to the sky wondering if his friends in the hospital saw that they got revenge on them.

The team soon went to thank the coach, even though they wanted to thanked Snowwolf but he wasn't here.

"Idiots" suddenly Janis voice was heard.

They all turned and the camera's zoomed in, they saw him visibly sweating.

"Do you realise what you've brought down, here?" said, Janis. "Our team is tame compared to those guys. The team called Epilson."

Suddenly black fog began to fill the whole stage from a certain direction, they all turned and saw figures coming out of it.

When the figure materialised, they were in shock.

It was the guy who was on TV and talked to the president!

Desarm.

Behind him was his team and in his hand was a red soccer ball, that pulsing and didn't look to be anything good.

As soon as they showed up, every member of Gemini Storm looked down right terrified, those who was seeing this were shocked.

How bad?

"M-Master Desarm, S-Sir" said, Jenis speaking to him with the utmost respected which was again shocking.

"I have bad news for you, Janis" said, Desarm before he picked the ball up and said. "You are being ejected"

When Janis saw the ball, he knew the fraction that hated humanity was pissed.

He was on his knees begging for forgiveness.

"P-Please not that. Anything but that." He said.

The Alien that was so arrogant before, was now begging for mercy.

But there was no mercy in Desarm eyes.

He kicked the ball and it made its way to the middle of Gemini Storm, the team members saw the ball too late and before the whole world, Gemini Storm was swallowed up.

The terror on all their faces were engraved into every mind and for the first time, Humanity got to see how Aliens treated their own, when they didn't step up to the plate.

Raimon turned to find the aliens leaving.

"We are Epsilon" said, Desarm voice through the silence as he and his team left. "We are the first rank team. Be afraid puny earthlings, you will see the true power of Alius Academy"

If the world thought Gemini Storm were bastards, they hadn't seen Epsilon.

The team disappeared into the light.

"Team Epsilon" said, Endou, he got a twisted feeling that what Gemini Storm would be subjected to, would put hospitalization to shame.

The next day in the afternoon, something heavy came down from the sky in a remote area of the country.

Epsilon stood on tree branches in a giant tree, shielded from view as Desarm looked at the humans down below with a smirk.

"Pathetic Humans from Planet Earth" He said, "Soon, you will know what true warfare is"

#Scene Change#

The Raimon Eleven had received word that Epsilon would hit Cloister Divinity, a school built on spirituality, so they rushed over there as soon as possible.

However, when they got there, they were in shock because despite there being a mile-deep crater in the ground, everybody was so relaxed around it.

"Let's go and find the soccer team before anything else" said, Endou.

Suddenly they heard.

"Um, I think they are over there actually"

They turned and all of them were shocked and stunned to see Snowwolf here and chatting to some girls who were blushing and enjoying his company.

"Thanks for the help ladies" He said. "You were amazing, girls"

"Your more than welcome" said, both of them.

"If I have any more questions, I will come to you" He said.

"Okay" both of them said.

Everybody watching sweat dropped so hard once against stunned by his smoothness with the ladies.

When he showed them to the Soccer team, the first thing they asked him about what happened to Gemini Storm.

"Oh, them" He said, showing he hadn't thought about them. "Gemini Storm has been dealt with. You simply don't anger those who are not only higher ranked than you but expect results. They are in detention Wing for a few day's and then they will be let out."

"The Detention Wing?" said, Alex. "What's in it"

"The best way I can describe it, is a manifestation of a person's worst nightmare" said, Snowwolf stunning them. "Each room is tailored to give you, your own personal hell."

"That" said, Kudou.

"Brutal, I know" said, Snowwolf. "But that's the way of my world. If you want to change something, you have to change the one's at the very top. I highly doubt the one in charge of my world would listen you. My world won't listen to somebody who is classed as a weakling"

His society sounded brutal and yet, he was smiling.

"How can you smile?" said, Kevin.

"I was born and grew up in it. It's considered normal to me." said, Snowwolf and then the door was opened and he stayed out while they talked to the team inside, hoping to warn them about Epsilon and hopeful swap with them.

But wearing the conversation, Snowwolf felt like snorting.

You don't say no to Desarm when your weaker than him, he was raised in case, he had to go to war one day.

Those humans were in for a rude awakening.

The team left leaving the Raimon Eleven in the room, in their minds was a foolish plan.

Snowwolf, walked away, vanishing for a few day's before reappearing when he heard Epsilon had left for Earth, who came with him was none other than the person who stood above all.

Xene.

The fog that appeared was even thicker and dark than Genimi Storm as Desarm suddenly appeared on the highest peaked around, which was school property showing his lack of respect for it.

Anybody from miles could see the dark energy swarming around him and Raimon had to run because they were far away.

When they draw closer to actually see, they were stunned at the showdown of words going on between the Cloister Divinity Soccer Club and Epsilon.

"No matter how many times you ask" said, the captain. "Our answer is still no. We do not wish to fight you"

No?

And Desarm may not be able to threaten away one but he sure could find other ways to get his point across.

Suddenly they heard a mighty explosion, and they all turned around and were shocked, a whole building went down.

"The square of Katna!" shouted a girl, as they saw it, come down.

The captain turned back and their eyes met as Desarm said. "You humans are really poor at building things. You should be more careful, something else may come down."

And in that moment, they all knew it was him, he had made the building fall but they can't prove it.

They couldn't prove foul play.

Desarm had bent the rules and he had hit the nerve in their hearts.

"Very well" said, the captain. "We accept the challenge"

If they didn't, the whole school would come crashing down.

#Match#

Everybody watched with anticipation, as the whistle blew.

"Your punishment is here!" said, the captain running with the ball.

What followed next was the most amazing show of ball control Raimon had ever seen, making them realise Raimon really had won the nationals because they weren't in it.

"Wow" said, Endou with some others.

"These guys have some serious moves" said, Eric, amazed.

"They might beat epsilon" said, Jack.

However, Desarm was calm, level headed and was not impressed as he said. "They are pathetic. We can finish this in 6 minutes"

One female Episoln approached the ball.

"Whirl wind twister" said, the Cloister Divinity player, the move did exactly what was described and she had blinded her.

She lept and cut through it like cheese, the player was shocked, the team was shocked and Raimon was shocked.

She easily took it off the player and she ran with the ball in a lazy and unique way as she passed two people, and was stopped by the third, only to backpass into the air.

They looked up to see an Epsilon female who nobody had seen approaching, caught it and flew in the air like a bird, she passed the ball and dribbled the ball.

She was soon met with a defender and he used a move that kicked up dust and wind, however she carried on as if he had done nothing and kicked the ball, right into him.

The player went flying into the net along with the ball.

The whistle blew to signal a point, and everybody could see that player was out cold.

But the team pressed on.

They tried scoring.

Desarm barely looked at the ball and caught it easily despite it being a super powered move.

A kick from the air, went for Cloister Divinity goal keeper, he inhaled and breathed out fire.

The ball acted like the fire wasn't even there and pushed right there it, they scored the goal but knocked the goal keeper unconscious.

Under the seemly endless barrage of attack, the soccer team fell one by one, it was brutal.

"They are much to strong" said, the Captain barely standing and then he fell down and was unconscious.

He was the last one.

The whistle blew, the game was over, all of the Cloister Divinity members were out cold and were unable to play.

It was 15: 0.

There was only silence from shock seeing the scene before them, nobody could find the words to speak, a team that strong was now unconscious before Epsilon feet.

"Oh, man" said, Kevin, his hair raised on end. "They really did finish them off in 6 minutes"

He didn't know what was scarier their power or the fact that the smack talk wasn't just smack talk.

"These guys are even better than Gemini Storm" said, Eric.

"Your, like a million percent" said, Todd. "They didn't stand a chance against those guys"

Reality had come to smack them all in the face.

"That's it?" said, Desarm. "I guess this place doesn't deserve to be standing after all" he had won against an opponent that was considered strong, and that was enough for him.

And hearing that, they could almost imagine the explosion going off when they left.

"WAIT!" suddenly a voice said, drawing their attention.

It was Endou Mamoru.

"You have to play us now" said, Endou.

Play?

Desarm thought this human had guts, to demand that he crush him.

"Very well" He smirked.

"But Captain, Willy is out remember?" said, Jack.

"Then we'll have to play with 10 members" said, Endou.

And Desarm didn't care what they were talking about, in war it was good to spend some time to observe the opponent, this is what his father had taught him, he watched every slight movement Endou Mamoru made.

The Raimon Eleven.

This was the team that beat Gemini Storm.

#Field minutes later#

Everybody was in place, including the person who was filling in for a Raimon Member, Desarm watched them all as they stretched.

"Who the heck are these guys? Do they really think they can beat the aliens" said, Scotty, before he collapsed under the pressure and buried his head into his collar. "What am I doing here?"

"Alright everybody" Desarm told his team. "Get ready for the kick off"

His team answered him.

He suddenly shouted to Raimon. "Prepare yourself Raimon! Cloister Divinity won't be the only one who will go down today. The Raimon Eleven will be crushed like insects before our might. And were the foot that crushes them!"

They all got a good look at his personality and it was something.

"They sure know how to talk tough don't they?" said, Eric.

"We finished Cloister Divinity in 6 minutes, right?" said, Desarm. "So, we'll give you our A game. We'll take you down in 3 minutes"

His announcement shocked the whole place.

"3 Minutes!?" Endou said, this was a whole new level of arrogance.

"That's a pretty bold statement for anybody to make" said, Bobby, not liking Desarm one bit.

"I don't like these guys" said, Touko. "Their ego's are huge and really annoying"

"You're in a surprise" said, Kevin.

"There will be no surprises from our end, Humans" said, Desarm.

"Be afraid Humans. Be very afraid."

And scene!

Next chapter, the 3 minute game and it ends in a shocking way. Desarm is left in confusion about a feeling he never had before and Xene approaches Endou much to the boy's shock. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Scotty was afraid.

"3 minutes seriously?" Said Kano Aki.

"Oh, their. serious all right" said, Nally.

"It's daunting" said, the coach. "They finished off Cloister Divinty in 3 minutes, imagine what they plan to do to us." She shocked the girls beside her and Cloister Divinty who were conscious again and realised Raimon was fighting for their school.

Unseen by most Xene watched in the shadows.

If his presence was made public to those watching, there would surely be an uproar so he stayed hidden in the shadows.

Both Snowwolf and Xene watched as the whistle blew and Raimon ran forward with it.

"Its time to fight back!" Said, Desarm and both Kevin and Axel we're immediately closed off from the team doubling the pressure on the rest.

However, their skills that they learned from Genimi Storm was baring fruit in their movements against Episoln.

Scott was left in awe after seeing how fast humans can be and how amazing the passes were.

They got through and Kudou passed the ball to Eric who took a shot at the goal. "Spinning Shot!"

The ball was sent speeding towards Desarm.

"Will this be the shot that gives Raimon first blood!?" Said, the announcer.

Desaem smirked finding if funny and saying. "We have 207 seconds left. It time to fight back"

Suddenly two epsilon players came from nowhere and kicked the ball away, Eric and Raimon were left in shock.

However, it soon become apparent that it wasn't a random pass at all but actually a shot!

The ball had become a speeding bullet flying past all of them.

Both Jack and Touko put up defence, when the ball collided, there was actual gold sparks.

"They're great!" Said, Scotty.

However, the ball smashed right through them but it didn't advance instead it went high in the air.

Axel was jumping and behind him were two Episoln players, miraculously Axel got there first and was quick enough to do Fire Tornado.

The shot headed towards Desarm who just smirked and put his hand out lazily.

They watched him and the ball collided, the power behind the ball was quiet something and Desarm felt himself being pushed back, an explosion went off.

Raimon was convinced it went in.

Nope.

The smoke cleared and out was Desarm standing with the ball in his hands like the monster he was.

The save, sent ripples of shock through out the team and place, it proved that Epsilon was not Genimi Storm in level.

"And he blocks it!" Said the announcer. "The goal Keeper Desarm stops the might shot with ease!"

Neither Snowwolf or Xene was surprised, Desarm forced Gemini Storm to try and score on him every single day just to mantain his superiority over them.

His goal keeping skills weren't something Raimon could go against right now.

But the alien was incredibly annoying to those who outranked him because he always wanted to fight them.

Desarm held the steeming ball in his hand and was puzzled, there was a strange feeling in his chest that came from his fingers.

What was this sensation? How odd. He thought.

He than throw the ball and it went to his team mates, Epsilon started showing their dominance over Raimon.

And Scotty had to dodge the ball, just so he wouldn't be knocked down by it, proving he was fast enough to dodge.

Finally it was just Endou and Scotty up and Scotty turned pale when he realised Desarm eyes were on him and he was smiling!

However, suddenly Desarm sensed something and his eyes turned to something else.

The aura was gone.

Was that his imagination?

"Listen up, Humans" said, Desarm as everybody was struggling to stand. "We will be back in 3 days time to compete with you again. Do I make myself clear!?"

"3 days?" Said, Endou.

"That's right, little man child" said Desarm. "Well, be back" before be gave a very noticeable pause, as he said. "That is...if you, survive."

When he said that, alarm bells immediately started ringing for Raimon.

"What do you mean, if we survive!?" Said, Kudou.

Desarm merely smirked and than dropped the ball and gave it a kick.

The ball made Janis Astro Break look like a joke when it was released and both Axel and Kevin tried to stop it only to be knocked into the air by it.

The ball cut through Raimon, making sure to injure every human that it came across, it became a massacre for Raimon.

The defenders couldnt do a thing and became victims themselves.

Now it was only Scotty who was in the way of the goal keeper.

Scotty was terrified and began to run with all his might, the fear keeping him from doing a b-line to dodge the ball.

He tripped over Jack as the ball got close to him and everybody was soon in shock when Scotty transformed into a Whirl Wind.

When it was over, the ball dropped lightly onto the ground.

Epsilon revealed to have vanished when the smoke cleared.

"They just vanished" said, Endou.

"Exactly 3 minutes just like they said" said, Nally with a stop watch.

Amazed by how accurate the aliens were with time.

"It looks like Raimon Eleven have found a new member" said, Snowwolf with a smile.

Xene looked down at Scotty who had no idea the strongest alien was staring at him or he would be terrorrified and running away.

Snowwolf knew he was interested and began walking away, he wondered what Xene would do.

He teleported back to the ship and walked down the detention devision and could hear the screams of Genimi Storm players.

Judging from those screams they would out for at least a week.

He continued walking and felt a presence, he let his eyes turn glowing orange, his human clothes gave way to Dimond Dust clothes.

The fact of the matter was, it would be very bad for him if the others found out he had not only been civil to humans but trained them to beat Gemini Storm.

It was bad for all those who wished to have a relationship with humanity because the ship was mostly still hostile towards them and even his captain hated them.

So all of them but Xene who was the strongest had to hide their approval until the tides changed.

However when the presence revealed itself, he breathed a sigh of relief because it was clockwork.

And he looked ready to go out.

"I got orders to head to meet some people" said, clockwork, before he waved goodbye lazily and headed to the teleporter.

#Scene Change#

Epsilon was in their wing and were immediately attended to by slime.

"I don't like those Raimon guys one bit" said, Maquia sitting down on the couch.

"I thought we would have crushed them but they are still very much kicking" said, Fadora.

"Why did we pull away, when we were winning?" Said, Zel.

"We pulled away because we did not have orders to take down Raimon but Cloister Divinty" said, Desarm. "Next time we meet, we will have permission to crush them. We them down and we will show the world they are not fit to even look at us. Failure is not an option. Remember that"

But even though he said that his mind was on something else.

He wanted to know what that feeling was when he played against Raimon.

It was a purclar sensation.

#Scene Change#

In the dead of night, Xene approached Endou Mamoru who was practising alone like always.

The teen was trying to figure out how to defeat them.

"Hi, there, Mr Endou Mamoru" his voice suddenly draw his attention.

When Endou Mamoru saw him he looked ready to bend over from shock.

"Y-Your" Said, Endou.

"It's Xene" said, Xene, looking like a normal human teenager with his hair flat down and wearing an orange giant coat.

Endou was shocked, it really was the alien who was friends with the president!

"I watched your game against Gemini Storm. Very impressive." said, Xene.

Endou blinked and said. "Err thanks. But we lost today" before he said. "But that's okay. My team will win against them next time"

"That's an amazing attitude to have" said, Xene, smiling. "I know many who would have given up but you guys got guts"

Now Endou was sure, Xene was like Snowwolf.

"Its refreshing to hear that from an alien" said, Endou before he said. "Want to play soccer? Here pass it back" he kicked the ball to Xene.

It flew right past him and Endou was a little stunned as he got the ball.

"Dont you play soccer?" He said, he was under the impression that he was the best.

However, instead of answering, Xene said. "It was nice meeting you, Endou Mamoru"

And than Endou turned around and saw that he had vanished.

"Endou, time to eat!" Said, Aki from afar and ran to him only to find him looking around. "What?"

"I wish I can disappear like that. I just met Xene" said, Endou confusing her.

"Xene? Who?" She said.

"You know, Xene. The alien who is friends with the President of Japan" said, Endou.

"Are you sure?" She said, sceptical, after all why would he be here. "I've been here all this time and I didn't see anyone" surprising him. "Maybe, what you saw was a Ghost?"

She was kidding but Endou scared easily.

"A Ghost!?" He said.

#Morning#

The Raimon Eleven we're on the bus when they suddenly felt something land on their bus.

"What was that?" Said, Nelly.

And than all of then jumped when there herd something moving about on the roof while the bus was moving.

It went to Kevin and Axel space and both players were out of their seats and pressed back.

Suddenly a gory face appeared from Kevins window and said.

"Hi"

Some stared while other started screaming, on a high way the bus swarved due the suddenly shock and the guy took the moment to fling in while the bus was tipping.

He began laughing as he pulled off the mask, he had put Scotty to shame in his pranks.

"Who the hell are you?" Said, Kevin, but more importantly.

What was wrong with him to come out like he was crazy!

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Said, Touko.

"Oh, you humans are so easy to prank!" He said, in between laughs.

The word 'Humans' echoed through the bus, like they were in an echo chamber and the bus almost swerved again due the shock sinking in.

They all froze.

"My name is Clockwork" he said, "and I will be the alien who will help you guys defeat Epsilon. Nice to finally meet you guys"

He had shocked them, again.

He than made himself comfortable in Kevin seat and said. "So you guys are going back to Raimon? Can't wait"

Everybody looked at him like he was growing two heads.

"Hold on, you can't just come into this bus while its driving. The bus could have flipped over from shock" said, the coach.

"Doesn't matter to me. I would have survived it" said Clockwork.

And it had only been 10 minutes and already Raimon Eleven didn't like this guy.

"What happened to Snowwolf?" Said, Kudou.

"Oh, he fulfilled his role. So now you guys are stuck with me" said, Clockwork stunning them all.

And it became clear he wasnt going to leave the bus, however it didn't mean he couldn't move.

He sat right next to Scotty and Scotty looked as pale as a Ghost.

Was this guy really an alien?

Clockwork smile turned predatory when Scotty looked and he almost jumped out of his skin from fear.

With Clockwork next to him Scotty did not dare prank.

They stopped at the river bank and Raimon saw a familiar face.

Clockwork got off with a smug look and hid his hand in his pockets.

"I would like to talk to you in private" said, the coach.

"Sure, thing" said, Clockwork and he and her went off to who knows where.

They could imagine her breathing down his throat about almost killing them and what not.

He seemed a lot more subduded when he came out.

He walked to them as they practised and he just picked up a ball and began to do the longest kick up ever.

He could hear, somebody asking who he was and he just smirked.

When they got back onto the bus, he was at the very back and inconvenienced everyone trying to sit at the back, by laying down.

"He's a different kind of asshole" said, Eric, first time seeing somebody who went out of their way to make it inconvenient for everybody.

Clockwork smiled, having clearly heard him which made it worse.

And scene!

Next chapter, they arrive in Ōsaka and Clockwork decides to make the team work to find the training place. He ends up waiting several hours before they show up with a girls team and he introduces them to the training center. Review/ fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

They arrived in Osaka and Clockwork was determined to make the driving experience uncomfortable for the diver and everybody else, as much as possible, by only say something on the last second of every turn.

"Left" He said, while wearing a white and red stripped t-shirt, designer woolly blue cardigan that was open, designed black jeans and red Ugg boots, he chilled in the back making it uncomfortable for those at the very back.

The poor driver had to take a sharp turn and everybody was pressed to one side.

And then they saw a Carval and just at the entrance he said. "Stop"

The bus stopped.

"We're here" He said.

"I feel sick" said, Wally.

"I feel like I'm about to hurl" said, Kevin.

"Everybody get off and I'll lead the way" he said, cheerful, after making everybody almost sick.

The driver even had to have some seconds just to open the door, Clockwork walked out and waited for everybody to appear in front of him.

He had to wait for 5 whole minutes before everybody could pull themselves together and appear.

"I don't think we would come and have fun" said, Eric.

Everybody could easily think they were here to have fun.

"It may look fun" said, Clockwork. "But on this land is a training ground." he stunned them all. "An old training ground that Epsilon used. You see when my people came to your planet, we dropped a few thing's. It has no material value to my race but you guys can use it"

"An awesome alien training ground?" said, Jack. "Cool!"

"That would be an amazing, to use" said, Endou.

"It would be, if you can find it" said, Clockwork before he said sneakily. "If you can find the grounds, then I'll let you guys use it. Somewhere in this amusement park is a high-tech alien training facility. As part of your training, you guys have to find it. I've lead you this far, good luck"

And then walked away, not letting anybody get a word in.

"What did he mean we had to find it?" said, Scotty.

"It's actually what he meant" said, Kudou. "We have to find it"

The Coach then said, "We'll, you heard him. Find this training ground. I'm sure there is some clue to where it is here. Ask people if they have seen anything strange"

"So, he won't give us the cool alien training ground unless we work for it?" said, Eric. "Makes sense"

They all got a clear image of Clockwork through the crowd buying ice-cream and walking away to get on a ride as if he was a normal human being.

He rode the thing several times until getting off and going to buy a balloon, if some of them got the idea of following him hoping he would reveal the location, they ended up getting irritated watching him enjoy himself as he kept glancing their way.

"He's clearly trolling us" said, Touko, as she and three people followed him.

And then Eric encountered a girl who seemed interested in him and they found out he had been taking hostage by that girl, all of the Raimon eleven came running to the rescue.

Clockwork decided to see what was up and ate popcorn as the whole 'Deciding Eric future' went down.

It was unravelled in an entertaining way and Clockwork wondered why he hadn't been assigned to the Raimon Eleven earlier.

So, he sat on the bench with the girls and the Coach, as Raimon went head to head with the Osaka Girls.

"Don't you think its rude to eat popcorn?" said, Nelly.

"Nope" said, Clockwork. "Popcorn just makes it better. Go Osaka Girls!"

He surprised the girls and Raimon.

"Isn't he supposed to be on our side?" Kino Aki said with a sweat drop.

The whistle blow and Raimon had the ball for kick off, the moment Nathan got it, he was introduced to world of girly strangeness.

"Butterfly trance!" One of the girls and she got the ball.

Clockwork's eye proved to be correct, the strangeness complemented the amazing abilities the girls had.

Clockwork clapped with the girls and cheered for them.

"Did you foresee this?" said, Nelly.

"I merely cheer for the team who have the stronger abilities and if they have style, than that's a plus" said, Clockwork.

By the second half, Raimon had been disillusioned.

"Go Raimon" said, the girls for Raimon.

"Go Raimon" said, Clockwork, surprising them all.

The coach was convinced, he could see the flow of the game as the whistle blew and Raimon had clearly adjusted.

Axel scored a goal.

And it wasn't just him who had adjusted, everybody was pulling their moves out.

Including Endou Mamoru, who got out Majin the Hand and passed it to Eric who used a spiral shoot to score a goal.

He scored and Raimon had fully adjusted, shot after shot kept going in until the whistle blew to signal the end of the game and the Osaka Girls coach was disappointed.

However, the two teams soon mingled.

"You know you are the first team to ever win against us" said, Urabe Rika.

"You guys are incredible" said, Bobby.

"What I don't understand is how you lot, can be so good?" Said Wally, after finally coming to terms with girls can be amazing as well.

The moment he said that, two things happened.

Clockwork smirked and the Osaka girls huddled.

Seeing the reaction, you could see that Clockwork knew there secret or suspected.

Eventually, the girls decided to show them and they followed.

They found themselves in a ride place that was already checked, they saw an elevator and it came down, when the doors finally opened, they saw a massive training ground full of strange equipment.

"Wow" said, Eric.

"What do you think?" said, Rika. "We just found lying here."

"Congratulations, you've found my training ground" Suddenly Clockwork said, walking in front of them all.

"Yours?" said, Rika.

"Allow me to introduce myself" He said, to the girl. "My name is Clockwork and this here is property of Alius academy."

Silence.

The Osaka Girls seemed to see him for the first time.

"He's the alien that I told you about" said, Eric to Rika.

Clockwork said to seemly nobody. "Give me a greeting in Japanese."

Silence and then a robotic voice that the Osaka Girls had never heard before said.

"Welcome Master Clockwork"

They were shocked and stunned, it proved that this place was indeed from Alius Academy.

"We never heard that voice before" said, Rika.

"Of course not, it only responds to recognised personnel" said, Clockwork before he walked away and said. "I'm going to get some snacks and watch you"

"That doesn't sound creepy at all" said, Rika.

Clockwork got drinks and went to the control room, no matter who watched, the door sealed back up again behind him, he found himself in a dark room with holographic screens showing each room and the players began to train with it.

He smiled as he ate, on the second day he joined in watching with the girls to watch.

"And you're sure we can use this?" Said, Aki.

"Actually no. If the other guys knew I was letting you use this place, they would fry me alive" said, Clockwork. "But that's what makes my blood boil"

And all three-sweat dropped, they found that his personality was tolerable and he wasn't that bad as long as he wasn't put in charge.

In the night under the cover of darkness, Clockwork just did a little kick about against the goaler machine just for fun, he didn't care if he was being watched as he trashed the machine with his powerful kicks.

He didn't care that he left the room a complete mess with Raimon and the Osaka girls to find, the machine was programmed to fix itself.

But it was funny seeing Axel blaze and Kevin Dragonfly reaction to what he had done to the place.

It was a bit disheartening seeing him just chill, while they were all working their butts off.

On the 9th day, he gave them all his goodbye temporarily, after all, he couldn't be seen by his peers and the 10th day it finally happened.

Suddenly a red ball came from the opening in the sky into the training ground below and a light blinded them all.

"Its Epsilon!" said, Endou Mamoru.

Across the metal deck they stood from was none other than Epsilon and to say that the aliens were surprised to see their old training ground was the understatement of a life time but they were chill about it.

"The time has come" said, Desarm. "For you to be crushed"

And then the roof opened up and down came a soccer pitch, Raimon and Osaka girls were shocked to discover this, Clockwork said nothing about this.

Suddenly all-around Japan, everything that had a screen, played a prerecording.

"It's time for us to show you our real strength" said, Desarm on screen. "We will prove our might through this silly game of yours. And you will taste your own stupidity with the game of soccer, that you all love so much. We will take this game and ram it down your throats. And then you will kneel before us forever more"

He was a perfect example of the mind set running rampant on that ship.

And the screen soon showed the Raimon Eleven as they made their way onto the pitch.

The whole world was watching this.

"She wanted to play for us" said, the coach for Raimon and they all saw Rika now in a Raimon uniform, she rolled the shirt up to her stomach and tied it into a bow. "So, I'm going to put her on the team if you don't mind"

"Welcome aboard Rika" said, Endou.

"Let's kick Alien butt" said, Sue.

"I'm putting her on forward for now" said, the coach. "Everything, we have been working so hard for come down to this one single game. You have to win this"

"Yes, Ma'am" said, all of them.

"Let's do it" said, Endou. "Let's show them how soccer is really played!"

"Yeah!" they all said.

#Epsilon side#

"I don't get it" said, Zel. "What do you mean by asking them to show us how strong they've become?"

But Desarm said nothing, 10 days, was enough time for him to think his feelings.

#Field#

"This is it! Earthling!" said, the announcer. "Raimon Junior vs the Top Ranked team in Alius academy, Epsilon! There second meeting is about to start!"

The two goalkeepers stared each other down and the whistle blew.

It was Epsilon kick off and Maquia got the ball and was immediately met with opposition, she said.

"Meteor shower!"

Something came from the sky and she wiped out three raimon players.

But then she was blocked by Nathan who was not give her an inch.

"You're so annoying" She said, before she saw Zel and kicked it to him.

Zel immediately took the shot.

"Meteor ray!" He said, before he blasted it three time and it shot down towards the goal.

Endou preformed "Majin the Hand'.

He stopped it.

"And he stop's it!" said, the announcer.

The save sent shockwaves between Raimon and Epsilon.

Desarm smiled.

"Take it!" said, Endou throwing to Rka.

"I hear that you guys are a real nasty piece of work. But nobody is nastier then me" said, Rika before she pretended to do Bed of roses when in reality she passed it to Eric and said. "Darling"

He shook off his guard to catch the ball before making eye contact with Kudou.

They were about to take a shot together.

Kudou kicked the ball up and Eric head butted it down as they both said. "Here comes, Twin boost!"

They shot it.

Desarm put his hand out to block it and he blocked it like expected.

However, it came with a price.

He moved his right foot and all of epsilon saw the foot print deep in the grass.

"Wow, they've improved a lot since last time" said, Maquia.

"It seems each of them has become stronger in their own way" said, Metron.

"I don't get it" said, Zel questing his leader. "You gave them ten days just so they can become stronger. Why would you do something like that? How can that possible benefit Epsilon!?'

And Desarm smirked and said. "This is what I wanted"

"I can see it" said, Nathan, blocking his mark."I can see how they are playing this game!"

"We can do this" said, Endou, the training had been amazing.

Epsilon shot more shots at the goal and Endou blocked each one of them, Raimon took shots and Desarm stopped it.

"I like it" said, Desarm, this feeling. "All this sensation are making my Alien blood boil. I like it. I like it!" he threw the ball.

Zel was shocked by the demeanor of his leader, he had never seen his leader enjoy a game like this and then something impossible crossed his mind.

His leader gave them time to be able to go against them, for Raimon sake.

Desarm was willing to become open minded if it meant he got a fantastic match from them regardless of race, to his core Desarm was somebody he wanted a match where he had to give it everything he got and not know if he would win or lose.

He believed Raimon could finally give him that match.

The match continued and Desarm kept blocking, either using his hand or warmhole and when Desarm wanted a goal, they failed.

The whistle blew for the second half and Axel was given the ball and Kevin ran with alongside him.

Both of them were much faster and stronger.

"Give it to me" said, Desarm.

Axel and Kevin did Dragon Crash.

It was the strangest Dragon Crash they had all ever seen and Desarm used 'Warmhole'.

The ball was sucked in and landed harshly beside Desarm, smoking and creating a crater.

"How do you keep stopping it!?" Kevin said.

"Because, it isn't hard enough" said, Desarm. "I know you two can do better, humans"

His words irked both of them but they stayed calm.

The whistle blew and it was Epsilon ball, three players blasted through Raimon forwards and midfielders before they were ordered by Desarm to make a shot.

They debuted a three person move and kicked it to the goal.

Endou didn't stand a chance despite the more power Majin the Hand.

Desarm watched with eyes as Endou Mamoru supported his team spirits under pressure.

"I get it now. It all makes sense now, Desarm, Sir" said, Zel.

Desarm actually laughed on camera, proving he could do a human reaction and said. "So, you finally understand the need for fighting spirit. That's exactly the thing I wanted from you"

And then Epsilon tried again, and got through only for Scotty to have gotten the confidence to do whirl wide force and stop the advancement.

He passed it to Axel and Axel was blocked immediately.

He shook his player off and then he and Kevin made eye-contact and both of them bolted to the goal on Epsilon side.

"Do it!" said, Desarm.

Both of them preformed Dragon Crash and it was the strongest anybody had ever seen.

"Warmhole!" Said, Desarm and a warmhole appeared however this ball was different.

In front of the whole world Desarm was struggling to suck it in and Raimon spirit seeing this was behind the ball.

It torn through the warmhole and passed Desarm into the net.

The whistle blew to signal the goal.

It was 1-1.

"Dragon Crash, finally makes a goal!" said, the announcer.

Raimon had scored a goal against Epsilon and there was a massive celebration despite the shock the aliens were feeling.

"Hahaha" said, Desarm. "I'm truly amazed, you pony earthlings exactly managed to break through my warm whole" he was having fun.

So, this was what his father was telling him about when spirits clash together and when he found it, it would be the greatest moments of his life.

Epsilon tried the shot that made them the goal and it blasted through the defense, but Endou was confident and did Majin the hand.

He stopped the shot; that he couldn't stop before.

But Epsilon wasn't mad, in fact they all felt the same sensation Desarm did.

"This is a new sensation for me" said, Metron.

"We are going to tear you apart for that earth children" said, maquia.

Axel cut through the line of defense and was now in front of the goal with Kevin.

"Lets' do it again, Axel!" Kevin said.

And Axel agreed, both of them preformed Dragon crash and It ran to Desarm.

"I see your determination, so I will respond" said, Desarm as something glowed in his palm. "DRIVE SMASHER!"

A giant drill came from his palm and collided with the ball.

Everybody was shocked.

Raimon was shocked.

The people of Earth were shocked.

Even Xene who was watching from a screen had never seen that move before.

The ball fell harmless into Desarm palm.

"No way" said, Axel.

"That was incredible!" said, the announcer. "He uses a move nobody has ever seen before!"

Everybody at Raimon was startled.

"H-He had another move?" said, Endou.

It meant he hadn't showed everything from the start.

Desarm laughed and said. "I can't believe you guys made me use Drill Smasher on you. That's the first time I've ever had to use it on anybody." and then he laughed again and lazily throw the ball to the side beyond the line, stunning those who watched.

"The game is over" Declared Desarm.

"What do you mean?" said, Endou running up.

The bus driver who was keeping time rolled up his sleeve and said. "We'll he basically mean's there is no time left"

And as always, Desarm estimate of time was creepily accurate.

Was he hooked up to a clock or something?

"We're leaving" said, Desarm.

All of Epsilon responded with.

"Yes, Master Desarm, Sir" showing just how military like they were.

And then as they walked to him a red soccer ball floated down in a swirling motion.

The light was blinding and before all their eyes, the whole team vanishes.

"A-And Epsilon disappears into thin air!" said, the announcer, shocked just like everybody else on how they did that. "It's the end of an incredible match and what a game it was!"

It had been an upset to Alius Academy.

Raimon had proven too be equal to Epsilon.

And scene!

Next chapter, Raimon find themselves travelling to an island that solidifies their skills. Meanwhile, the side that opposes the reunion between the two races, have every right to be worried that Epsilon may lose the next time they meet Raimon so they decide to give them a boost. Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

They had drawn with Epsilon.

It was a reality that were placed on every member of Raimon Junior shoulder's and every single person felt amazing.

"We tied, guys!" said, Endou in the evening. "Our next fight with them could be our final one. Next up Master Rank!"

"Yeah" they all said, as they had food.

"Oh, I'm glad you think defeating a master rank team is that easy" said, a voice suddenly from behind him making freeze.

"Clockwork" said, Endou, how did he come in without anybody seeing?

"Never once have you guys seen my play seriously and never has Snowwolf" said, Clockwork. "So, you have quite the way to go before I can look at any of you as an opponent"

"That's okay. That's what training is for" said, Kudou.

And Clockwork blinked owlishly before he smirked at the goggles wearing teen, to think he would find somebody who he might exactly be thinking of making a shot with one day.

A Human no less.

"So, what happens now?" said, Touko. "We're ready for another day at the training facility"

"Oh, that" said, Clockwork taking a seat when somebody was about to sit in the exact same seat. "You guys can't use that facility anymore"

"Why not?" said, Kevin.

"The fact that you guys were using a previous Alius academy training ground sent a massive red warning to the high legions said, Clockwork. "I won't be surprised if they tapped into the security to watch as they suspect that an alien is helping you guys. Luckily, I wiped the memory before anything could happen. And I don't think you want Alius Academy watching you while you practice"

So, they really couldn't use it anymore.

"We are going to Oumihara but before that we need to pick something up." said, the coach surprising most of them.

"I was the one who suggest to go to Oumihara" said, Clockwork. "I saw a lot of good thing in your recent match, that have yet to be brought out. Travelling to Oumihara and playing soccer there will help solidify a lot of that."

"Alright, beach time!" said, Rika making them all sweat drop, as she clung to Eric.

Clockwork helped himself to the food in front of him without permission, only to get a well-placed smack on the hand by Aki.

"Here in Japan, we wash our hands before we touch any food!" she said, giving him a death glare.

"Oh, please. It's not that special anyway" Said, Clockwork.

"What did you say!?" She said. "Like you can do better!"

"I can" said, Fudou surprising them all, "Where is an apron?"

All the girls gave each other looks before given him a stripped apron.

Clockwork ignored the girliness as he put it on and went to the kitchen and went through the fridge.

He got out a few thing's before he put on the oven and what happened next was the most amazing display of cooking ability, they had all ever seen.

He was just boiling oil with something in it but the food waffled through the air and smelled delicious.

"I-I've never had an alien in the kitchen before" said, Jack, with drool in his mouth. "What could he be making?"

It was a delicious mystery, he could choose an earth recipe or would they be treated to a dish from his planet?

Clockwork eventually scrunch his eyes because he had to make due with what was in the fridge, he was in fact making a recepie from his planet.

It was something small because that was all he could do.

Once the food was done, he began to pour it into small bowls and put on the season meat on top, before putting it all on trays and placed each bowel in front of everybody including the coach and the girls.

Every single person was treated to a classy looking desert that was sparkling.

"Dig in" He said.

And Jack was the first to rush the food, as soon as he took a sip, he was crying.

"T-This is so good" said, Jack. "It's the best side dish, I have ever tasted!"

Seeing the big foody, drink it, they all dug in and even sprinkled it on some rice.

Every single person was shocked by how good it was, they didn't expect to eat such a food here.

"This is amazing with rice" said, Nelly.

"Its called" said, Clockwork before he switched to his own language. "Fukugo" but what they heard was a bunch of inhuman sounds, making them all look at him with wide eyes before he switched to Japanese and said. "I had to make the earth equivalent, due to a lack of resources. I'll be happy to give any of you the recipe"

They all saw that he noticeably had a much bigger bowl then everybody else, and he had something extra that looked even more delicious.

Several mouths were even licking their own bowl's while staring at him.

He kept an eye on those players as he eat his own, having thoroughly defeated all the girls in cooking.

"There is more in the bowl if anybody wan-" Clockwork didn't get the finish because several players flew off their seats and grabed the bowl to see, there was indeed a ton of the dishes still left.

All the rest sweat dropped.

"Jeez" He said, "It's just a side dish" but even though he was saying that, he was smiling.

Being around humans, wasn't too bad.

#Scene Change#

"Today, was an upset." said, Torch. "First Gemini Storm loses and now Epsilon is tying with them! What is happening!? The next time they meet there is a heavy chance that Epsilon will lose."

"I think what's most important is that they had fun" said, Xene.

"You must be absolutely loving this, Xene" said, Gazelle. "You in favour of us mixing with humans. But we'll it's never going to happen"

"I think it's too easy in the game to think that" said, Xene. "I hear that the Raimon Eleven have made quiet the impression on Desarm and he hasn't stopped smiling since the match"

"We'll, his smiling face will soon be in the detention room if he loses the next match" said, Torch before he had his chair come down and walked away.

"And where do you think your going?" said, Gazelle.

"Are you my Fluffa (mom)?" said, Torch before he made his way out of the room and was teleported to his wing of the ship, he walked past his members of Prominence and thought nothing of those some who were missing, assuming there were in another wing.

He made his way to his room, that he insisted on having and had them fix a sleeping pod in there, he had the door sealed and then he had a safe opened, inside it was something kept inside a protective cube, the contents pulsed with power but the cube kept its power from being felt.

He didn't know how he managed to sneak this on board but he did.

He transported to the Epsilon room and walked in without even knocking.

They all were shocked to see the Master Rank Captain.

All of them gave him a bow of respect including Desarm.

Why would he visit them?

"I saw how you tied with the Raimon Eleven. Aren't you embarrassed?" said, Torch.

And Desarm the others would have thought he was playfully mention it, but suddenly the room got a lot hotter.

"Torch-sama, we will make sure to win the next time we meet" said, Desarm.

"Oh, I'm pass the point of words, I want no possibility that you can lose" said, Torch. "So, I'm given you this" he took off the cloth and revealed the cube with the pulsing power inside it.

Every single one of them were shocked.

"That's?" said, Zel.

"A Zay cube" said, Torch.

Where did he get that!? They all couldn't help but wonder.

A Zay cube, pushes a person beyond their limits and break new ground, but it was only temporarily, once it wore off the end result was quite gruesome.

You need to see a medical professional immediately or you'll never get out of a pain induced coma.

In a world where the strong ruled, lots of thing's have been invented to get stronger with horrible side effects, that's why to get your hands on a Zay cube was not only amazingly expensive but it had to be mentored as well.

Torch shouldn't have been able to get his hands on one but he had.

In truth it was exactly something he received as a result of a dream, he dreamt of somebody giving it to him and then when he woke up, there it was in reality.

But the question was, where they crazy enough to do it?

They were.

"I will take this cube and absorb it" said, Desarm stunning his team. "We can afford to lose and when I meet the Raimon Eleven again, I want to be at my peak. Just thinking about it makes my blood boil"

"I will follow you" Zel said, and just like that, the whole team got on board with it.

No matter what they do to their bodies, they all felt this battle would be their last so they wanted to be at their peak.

They touch the cube and all of them began to observe the power of the cube.

When Xene finds out what they did, he would yell.

#A few days later#

Clockwork had dropped himself in a randomly place and was just walking around, he was trying to find a screen so he could watch the match between Raimon and Epsilon and that's when he heard.

"P-Please, I don't have any more money" said, a woman voice.

He should have kept walking, but something told him not to ignore this voice so he turned and walked closer.

"Useless woman" said, a man voice. "First your husband runs away because he couldn't pay and then your son took after him and ran away as well. Don't you dare try to run away, we have you watched and will call the police"

And what Clockwork saw next had his eyes wide.

It was a woman, who had worn out brown hair in a bob, her pink shirt was worn out, she wore a brown skirt.

In other words she looked terrible.

And surrounding her were men and behind her was a rundown looking house.

"I promise, I'll pay on Monday. Business is a bit slow" said, the woman.

Suddenly, Clockwork said.

"What's going on here?"

They all turned and was surprised to see him.

"Beat it kid, this is grown up business" said, a fat man.

"Really?' said, Clockwork. "Because what I'm seeing is that this woman owes you money and your sucking her dry. How much does she owe you? I'll pay for it"

Silence.

The men laughed and the woman looked sober.

"Kid, she owes me XX miliion yen" said the man. "There is-"

Clockwork began to put a stack of cash in front of the house, everybody face changed and he loved every minute of it.

He continued to put money down and said. "Take a stack. Its one hundred percent real" as he continued to put money down.

One of the men did and looked through the stacks feverishly, to find all of them looked extremely real.

They were real.

He finished putting the pile on.

"That is everything" said, Clockwork as the woman and the men looked at him with wide and shocked eyes. "Take the cash and please don't bother this woman again. I'm sure the police would love to know who I am and how you've offended me."

And at the clear threat, the men took their cash and left in a black car before drying away.

He turned to the woman, seeing her worn out form.

"Don't thank me, I did it because I was bored" He said, as she stared at him and for the first time, he felt like he had seen her face before, for some reason he couldn't stand her on the floor as if she had no pride and said. "Can you stand?"

She didn't move.

He sighed and heaved her up and helped her into the house.

Unknowingly, the son had come home and paid his father debt.

And scene!

Next chapter, while Epsilon vs Raimon is going on. Clockwork is taking care of a woman because he is bored and the house reeks of familiarity. Meanwhile the woman seems extremely interested in him and is constantly asking him questions about him. Review/fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

A red soccer ball came down from nowhere and it left a red light and a crater in its wake.

"Is that a.," Eric said, turning around to see.

The smoke began to clear and they saw Epsolin standing there but there was something different about them.

Desarm opened his eyes and they were blood red.

"It's Epsilon," said, Endou.

"Our power level has increased exponationally and we are the new Epsilon" said, Desarm.

"What do you mean the new Epsilon?" Said, Endou.

"What it means for you is that we're challenging you," said, Zel surprising than.

"Are you following orders from the Master Rank?" Said, Nathan.

"It's not an order at all," said, Zel. "We are Epsilon Prime and were challenging you. That's all this is"

"I want to enjoy myself again," said, Desarm, surprising Endou and the others. "I want to play against a group of people like me. I want to feel nervous" his hands began to shake. "I want to feel my spirit heighten, the feeling I got when I played you last time." He clenched his hand into a fist. "That's is the real reason behind our challenge to you"

In other words, he had gone nuts.

"We're not going to play you just because you feel like having fun," said, Bobby.

"Of course you can say no to us," said, Zel. "But well destroy a school or two, until you do"

His outright threat shocked them.

Epsilon didn't care about quality anymore, they were saying what they were doing.

It wasnt just Desarm who had done mad, the rest of the team had gone mad as well.

Raimon had no choice but to play hem.

#Scene Change#

Clockwork put the woman on the couch and looked around the place, it was familiar to him.

Meanwhile, she had just watched him, break-in into her home, using some strange method.

"This place looks terrible, how can you live in this lady?" Said, Clockwork, everything looked worn out, he found the kitchen but as expected, there was barely anything in the fridge.

He couldn't even boil an egg.

He sighed and said. "I'm going out to buy ingredients" and then he left using another mysterious method.

He then used his speed to find a supermarket nearby and within seconds he was in and grabbing a basket.

He hoped he wasn't missing the match.

He went shopping through the isle's, even going to the expensive isles to get crab and primed beef.

He made a cashier look at him with wide as she swiped his items, seeing so many expensive food items.

He paid and opened a box of crackers, he then began to walk to the house, the direction was engraved into his mind as he broke in again.

He was gone for five minutes and she looked at him with wide eyes as he barged in.

He went to the kitchen and began to restock her fridge with food she had rarely had or wished she had brought.

He took a plate and then began to fill it with expensive crackers and put it in front of her.

"Eat. Don't eat. I don't care" he said before he went to the kitchen and began to cook.

Cooking was easy when he could fast forward the heating process while he cooked.

The woman looked in disbelief when she saw meat that should be prepared for a couple of hours, be presented to her in 5 minutes.

He made dish after dish, before turning on the television and seeing Desarm switched to forwarding in front of the cameras and Raimon.

He sat on the chair opposite and said "Eat it. Don't eat it. I don't care"

He was using her tv to watch this game, he might as well, make her comfortable.

Eventually, she stopped staring at him and began to eat.

One bite quickly became three.

It had been so long since she had a proper meal and wasn't just eating to keep her energy up.

Everything that reached her mouth was amazingly delicious and warm.

Clockwork subconsciously smiled at her reaction, before looking at the tv to see Desarm crush Raimon as a forward and defeat the Fist of Justice.

The whistle blew and it sent shockwaves through Raimon.

He had broken through the ultimate move, the Fist of Justice.

It was half time and Clockwork was eatening.

"Can you tell me how old you are?" Suddenly the woman said, making him blink owlishly in surprise.

It seems she had chosen now to talk to him.

"How old do you think I am?" He said. "It would be fun to see you take a wild guess." On his planet, it wasn't really celebrated like humans do.

There comes a certain point, where you're like 'Oh, its my birthday. Just give me cake and leave'.

The only time age was important was when he was entering school.

The woman went silent.

"Okay, ill ask you a question," said, Clockwork. "How did a woman like you get into so much debt? There is no car and your house is worn down. Where did that money go? Where did you husband go?"

She was shocked.

"You still wearing your wedding ring," said, clockwork. "And I heard your husband and son ran off, leaving you with the debt"

"I-Its true that my husband ran off but not my son," she said. "He was too young to truly understand what his father had done. He was taken. Kidnapped when I wasn't looking. I even got into more debt to try and find him but it was no use. He would be 14"

"God, that is depressing. I feel bad picking on you" said, Clockwork.

And then the second half started.

Raimon seemed to have recovered from shock and he smirked seeing the flow of the game suddenly on Raimon side.

It was centred on Endou Mamoru, this pink haired guy and Axel Blaze.

And truth be told, he was right, the pink haired guy determination was the tipping point for Raimon comeback.

Eventually, Clockwork realised the woman he was with was actively staring at him but he ignored her as he watched the end result of the game.

After debuting a new move from Axel Blaze, Raimon won.

2-1.

"No. How could I have lost" said, Desarm. "We are almost Academy. We're Epsilon prime. We are absolutely unbeatable!"

Even with the Zay Cube power they still lost.

Suddenly Endou walked up to the defeated form of Desarm and gave him his hand, the alien was stunned as he got up and the human said. "Here, on earth. The rivalry stops. Of course, we aren't going to forgive you for the threats and what you did to that school. But hopefully, now you see how much fun soccer is to play. Do you get it now?"

Desarm was stunned before his heart hardened to see if this was a trick.

Endou smiled honestly barring his pure heart out.

Desarm was taken back before he realised he couldn't genuinely hate this human and smiled.

"Next time we will beat you for sure," Desarm said, his hands going to reach it and the world was about to watch Raimon and Epsioln reach a mutual relationship.

However, before they could shake there was a white light.

All the cameras, humans and aliens turned to see a frosty smoke appear with a person in the middle of it, who had white hair.

"Listen, we are the Master Rank team, Diamond Dust," said, the person, his voice echoed as if they were in a chamber. "Even with that boost, you still lost. I am disappointed."

"Gazelle, what are you?" Said, Desarm.

And than Gazellw raised his hand up and every single Epsilon face changed into one of fear.

There would be no mercy for them.

Desarm looked at the human who caused this but he couldn't find the hatred in his heart to blame him.

The human had given him a spectacular fight and that was what he wanted.

So he stepped away and accepted his fate with honour.

Endou noticed this, he could feel something terrible was happening.

However, in that last second when their eyes met, Desarm smiled.

Humanity wasnt weak after all.

The ball smacked into Epsilon and with a binding white light, they vanished.

Epsilon was gone and Endou could only speculate the fate of his new alien friend.

"You are Endou Mamoru?" Said, Gazelle voice as the alien had already left. "I look forward to playing against you"

And then the echo of a voice stopped and the whole place went into uproar, over what they just saw.

They had enraged a Master Rank team and it felt like Epsilon had finally accepted humanity.

The Raimon Eleven couldn't help but worry despite their victory.

Suddenly Clockwork got out his phone and began to call a phone number.

On camera, Lina, the Raimon coach picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Put me on speaker phone," said, Clockwork and the women next to him eyes were wide as she saw the woman on tv turn and put it on speaker phone.

The mico couldn't pick up his voice but she could hear him along with the team.

"Well, that was an amazing battle, Raimon Junior," he said.

Harley and Darrien, who were new addition wonder who was that.

"Clockwork," said, Endou. "What going to happen to Epsilon?"

"Mmm?" He said. "They are going to be put into the detention wing. However, their fate could be more serious than that. Those red eyes are the result of something from my planet. I won't be surprised if their spirits and bondages damage. They need to go the Hospital."

He had stunned the whole team.

"But congrats," He said. "You are now going head to head with the leaders of those who hate humanity. And of course, you do understand that me and Snowwolf will see you as enemies from now on."

He reminded them, he was indeed an alien so this was goodbye.

"It's going to be fun," He said. "But don't act like you know me or Snowwolf. Both of captain's would rage. It would be great."

They all sweat dropped at his good mood despite the topic.

"So goodbye Raimon Eleven. So you on the field" he said, and then he ended his call.

However, the moment he did so, his eyes turned as hard as stone.

He took the phone down from his ear and he looked at the woman.

The woman looked at him like his gaze had just cut her, she realised just now what he was.

He stood up and took money out of his pocket, millions of yen were placed on the table.

He wasn't going go leave her struggling.

He then like a robot went to the door.

"I don't hate humans," he said, in a bland tone and then he walked out.

When she came and looked, he had vanished.

There was no hiding who he was from her and she didn't know if it was a blow or a blessing.

Her missing son had become an alien, he was given a much better life where money was not an issue and had ended up come back to pay his father debt and give her a debt-free life.

But in exchange, he didn't remember his former life at all.

It came full circle.

She didn't know how to feel about that as his mother, on hand, her son had been kidnapped but perhaps it was better this way, her son had been free to grow without the debt hanging over his head and make choices not related to money.

And beside, if he succeed in getting to visit, she had a strong feeling he would be visiting her well into his adulthood.

She was rooting for him.

And scene!

Next chapter, Raimon comes home only to be called out by Diamond Dust. They end up in a stadium for the match and everybody see's Snowwolf for the first time in month and they face their mentor as an enemy. Review/ fav and follow


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

Epsilon was taken to the hospital wing and minutes later, you could hear the horrendous after effects of the Zay cube.

Not even Epsilon, a well-structured team were a match for its side effects.

What happens now is a test of spirit, those who heard the noise were blocked off by the slimes so they couldn't get too close to be hurt themselves.

Torch and Gazell faced down Xene.

"Who was it that gave Epsilon a Zay Cube?" Said Xene.

"It was Torch," said, Gazelle, who else would it be? "But what I don't understand is how you obtained it and snuck it on board. If somebody as hard like Desarm is screaming in pain, then it must be terrible"

"I'm not going to answer that," said, Torch. "They lost even with the help I gave them. They deserve the pain they are going through from the disgrace alone."

"And this is why you'll never replace me, Torch," said, Xene.

"What was that Xene!?" Said, Torch.

"It seems that I am up," said, Gazelle before Torch could say things he shouldn't. "My Diamond Dust is ready to crush the Raimon Eleven and make them feel a freezing darkness"

"Big talk but can you back it up?" Said, Torch.

Gazelle team sent out a message to the Raimon Elevem promising to destroy parts of Japan for no reason, minutes later.

So they had no choice but to go to the empty stadium and wait for the other team to arrive.

They came by ball and smoke come out of it to reveal the figures of all Diamond Dust players.

The master rank team was right in front of their eyes but many eyes found themselves turning to a purple haired player who was in the diamond dust uniform.

"It's so weird," said, Touko, seeing Snowwolf with the diamond dust uniform, but he didn't feel threatening at all.

They were finally facing Snowwolf and his team, their mentor who trained them to defeat Gemini Storm.

Reality was right in front of their eyes.

They walked onto the pitch and got into positions.

"Thank you for waiting!" Said, the announcer to an empty stadium. "The match between Alius Academy Master Rank team and Raimon is about to begin!"

It was Raimon kick off and the ball was passed to Axel.

The moment he got the ball, Diamond Dust cleared the way for him to the goal.

It was shocking.

"What?" Said, Endou.

"What's this!? It's cleared straight to the goal!" Said, the announcer. "What sort of strategy is this diamond dust!? Are you telling them to do their worst!?"

Axel irritated that he was being looked down upon, kicked the ball sending a shockwave underneath him.

The ball flew crazily down the field, not going one way.

"Alright, its going in!" Said, Rika.

"Go-" the announcer announced but did not get to finish because the goalkeeper had stop it without anybody seeing him move.

And then the alien grinned and threw it to Endou Mamoru.

All the way from his end!

"He threw it from Goal Post to Goal post!" Said, the announcer in shock.

"Incredible," said Endou and he was about to threw the ball when he noticed something.

All his teammates where marked by Diamond Dust players.

"What amazing speed! They've already surrounded Raimon players!" Said, the announcer while everybody was in shock.

Endou saw somebody and yelled. "Bobby!"

Bobby caught the ball and passed it to Eric, only for Snowwolf to came out of nowhere and intercept the ball.

"What?" Eric said.

Snowwolf then got him twisted as he tried to take the ball and made it look easy before he passed it to his Captain.

His captain kicked the ball into Endou chest and he went sliding with it.

But he managed to stop himself before he got to the goal line, the ball was smoking as he said. "Just like riding a bike"

On the highest steps looking down below was Torch and Xene in human clothes.

"What a boring game," said, Torch.

"I think it's too early to tell," said, Xene. "Keep watching, you'll see what I mean by Endou passion"

The game continued and Dimaond Dust lost the ball to Kidou only for Gazelle to just as quickly take it back.

"Their so fast!" Said Aki.

So this was a Master Rank team!?

"Everybody hang on!" Said, Nelly.

But the first casuality was about to occur.

"Frozen Steal!" Said, a diamond dust player.

Rika who had the ball was hit and was sent rolling, it was a nasty tumble and she clenched her leg in pain.

"Oh, no!" Both Endou and Eric said.

And then Gazelle got the ball and shot it with no special move.

Touko used the tower only for it to break through her, Jack used the wall and managed to stop it.

Raimon was in shock.

Two defenders were needed to defend against an average shot from Gazelle!

The ball was way out only to suddenly be kicked back in.

But with somebody attached to it.

It was Aphrodite from Zesus Junior!

Every alien stared as the match was forced to pause so that Endou and him could talk.

Only for their to be noise when Aphrodite appeared on the field in a Raimon Uniform.

"Are they sure!? Aphrodite from Zesus Junior is playing for Raimon!?" Said, the announcer.

"A god huh?" Said, Gazelle getting his attention. "What use is a God when he was dragged down by humans?"

"Hey, are they serious?" Said, Torch, he had read the files.

This guy was the head a team that claimed to be gods but in reality, they were drinking drugs for their strength.

"It looks like things just got more interesting," said, Xene.

Riko was pulled to the side to be bandaged up, there was no way she can play in this match now.

Aphrodite took her place.

But immediately anybody could see there was problems on Raimon end.

A lot of the players didn't trust the new addition and Snowwolf took advantage or that immediately.

He was so fast, he intercepted Raimon left and right, he was acknowledged by the announcer.

"To think the guy who looks the most harmless in exactly the most dangerous!" Said the announcer. "The player name is Snowwolf and look at him go!"

Snowwolf was backed up by his team, his eyes turned glowing yellow and his demonour changed completely.

He forced his way through Raimon using Snow Angel.

And then he was right in front of the goal.

"Do it" said, Endou.

"Legendary Wolf!" He yelled before the ball was shot off and sped to Endou.

Endou could not previously stop this shot but today he was going to.

"Fist of justice!" He yelled and yellow first came out from behind him and met the ball.

They both know that if he couldn't stop this shot, Raimon was doomed.

So Endou put all he hade into stopping it.

He stopped it.

Diamond Dust was shocked while Snowwolf was secretly proud under his look of shock.

They had come a long way.

The ball was throw to Harley, he was tagged teamed immediately.

However, Harley didn't have the history that the rest had with Aphrodite so when he saw him in an opening, he passed it.

"Aphrodite!" He said.

All of Raimon was stunned.

"I'm going!" Aphrodite said, and he began to dribble.

"Let's see what you can do," said Gazelle before giving orders to two of his players to intercept.

"Heavens Time!" He said, snapping his fingers.

Time paused and Aphrodite walked passed them before Time resumed, the two aliens were stunned and saw him behind them but then a tornado appeared and swept the two away.

Aphrodite walked causally to Gazelle.

"You sure have fallen," said, Gazelle. "To think you would leave the seat beside the gods to alley yourself with Raimon"

"Left the seat?" Said, Aphrodite. "That's wrong. Endou-kun strength woke me up from my nightmare. He gave me a new power without the Aqua of the gods"

"You can't do anything," said, Gazelle. "I don't need something like that"

He should keep his human emotions to himself.

However, in the last second, he passed it to Axel who Gazelle was too distracted to see.

The two got passed him in a flash and Aphrodite got the ball and was in front of the goal unopposed.

"This is the power of my true self," he said, before growing angel wings and flying up, the ball was encased in some kind of holy field.

He kicked it while saying. "God Knows!"

The ball was not only massive, but it went in.

"And it's in. God Knows has broken into the vault for Raimon!" Said, the announcer.

Aphrodite turned around and both he and Axel shared a high five.

That high five was a sign of the trust between then and it sent a message to the rest of the team.

Gazelle was irritated.

He may have been stroking his hair gently but the momentary shaking in-between it told of a different story.

Gazelle eyes looked peeved behind his hair.

"What is that guy doing?" Said, Torch. "How can he let Raimon score a leading point?"

"Perhaps, Gazelle sensed it," said, Xene. "The power of Endou Mamoru"

Torch was irked and said. "What is with you today? Are you in love with him or something?"

Of course, the concept of love meant something entirely different on their planet.

Xene said nothing as he continued to watch.

When the match resumed, Gazelle who was clearly peeved made his team bring their A game against Raimon.

They obeyed.

Kudou lost the ball immediately and diamond dust passed the ball to each by one touch, and then when they encountered a move, they used another move to wreck it and go passed.

The ball was now in Gazelle possession.

"Freeze over!" Said, Gazelle to Endou.

"Bring it!" Said, Endou.

And Gazelle did by debuting his special shooting move, Nothern impact.

The ball was encased in ice but Endou had time to do the first of justice.

But the Ball forced its way through.

"Goal!" Shouted the announcer. "Northern Impact scores a point making it tied!"

The goal sent shock waves through Raimon.

"Is that all you got?" Said, Gazelle. "How disappointing"

And that was the end of the first half.

Raimon went to discuss the goal and keep their chin up.

Gazelle was called by his fellow Captains and was seething.

"Aren't you embarrassed to be tied with humans?" Said, Torch in their native tongue as he chilled on a wall.

"You'll win right?" Said, Xene and Gazelle could almost hear how pleased he was with the flow of the game.

It made him even more mad.

"I won't lose," said, Gazelle clenching his hands. "I swear on the name of Diamond Dust"

He refused to acknowledge the human race.

The second half started and instantly Dimond Dust was attacking furiousily, in a blink of an eye, Gazelle had the ball again.

"Northern Impact!" Yelled Gazelle doing his special move.

"I got it this time!" Said, Endou before doing the first of justice.

The ball once again smashed through and it was a goal.

But there was no celebration on the alien end, it was now do or die for the Raimon Eleven.

They couldn't afford Diamond Dust to get another point.

"Axel!" Yelled Aphrodite passing the ball to Axel.

Axel did his new special move and scored.

Gazelle looked like the world was crashing down around him as human beings tied with him again.

The match resumed and it was do or die for both teams as Raimon got better with the match to go one on one with them.

But it became clear Raimon was trying to do something when Endou ran out of the pitch only to be blocked by Snowwolf intervention but Harley stopped the attack.

Snowwolf know what they were trying to do and wouldn't let them.

It wasn't a threat several months ago but with the current Raimon?

He pushed through and got the ball off Eric before kicking it to his Captain.

His Captain took a shot and Raimon was in panic mode when they saw where Endou was.

Gazel had a clear shot and Endou made it in front of him, he was about to do the first of justice when he heard.

"You're in front of the goalie line!" Yelled Kudou. "Touching the ball with your hands is a foul!"

They couldn't give the other team that!

Endou was stunned but out of sheer desperation and time, he used his head.

The super powered move slammed into him and then something extraordinary happened.

A golden fist came out of his head and blocked the shot.

"What!?" Said, Gazelle.

Everybody whether alien or human was in shock and uproar.

And then the whistle blew to signal the end of the game.

The unusually calm Gazelle had lost his composure completely as reality set in.

He tied with humans!

Suddenly they heard.

"You did well, Gazelle"

They all turned and were stunned to find Xene and beside him was Torch.

"Xene!" Said, Endou.

The look on Lina Schiller face when she saw him was especially profound, but everybody was too shocked to notice.

"You put on a great display. Endou and all of you" said, Xene, pissing off his alien bredren and surprising the human side. "Nice work improving in such a short period of time"

"Xene, don't praise them!" Said, Torch.

But Xene acted like he didn't hear him and Torch could do nothing but shut to the difference in power.

Watching their dynamic seeing Torch be the few to be able to talk back to Xene was very interesting.

"We are going to climb our way to the top," said, Endou.

"That's good. I want to see you before me on a field" said, Xene. "I want to see the strongest team on Earth. If there is anything less. I will be disappointed"

"Is that what you really think?" Said, Endou.

Now that struck a nerve in him, somebody questioning his own thoughts and feelings, he didn't like how Endou seemed to lump him with all of them.

His pupils contracted but he resumed his smile.

A leader doesn't lose their cool over words, if he did, he would have lost patience with Gazelle and Torch months ago.

"Goodbye, Raimon Eleven," he said, as a ball came down and hovered, it shone blue light.

Everybody moved towards the ball.

"Endou Mamoru, I'll defeat you next time." said, Gazelle having lost his cool. "Vengeance will be mine!"

And then they were gone.

#Spaceship#

"Take a few days to cool off, Gazelle," said, Xene as he walked out of the portal room.

Both Gazelle and Torch felt a common feeling.

A dislike for the power to be on Xene side.

And scene!

Next chapter, both Gazelle and Torch do the impossible and team up. Calling home for clearance and the Raimon Eleven is challenged by the new team. They are shocked to see clockwork in the team and alien was clearly enjoying this. Review/ fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

The atmosphere on the ship could be said to be reaching a boiling point as both Gazelle and Torch were becoming increasingly not happy with Xene leadership.

And than it become known that not only is Xene their leader and doing diplomatic relations, he was going to receive the title Gensis for his work while they got nothing.

They were peeved.

So in a darkly light room, Gazelle called Torch.

"Torch" he said.

"Did you hear Gazelle?" said, Torch.

"I can't believe that person picked Xene to be Genesis" said, Gazelle.

"I will never settle for this!" Said, Torch peeved, as he kicked his one hundred pound in weight ball and it hit a collum causing a defend. "I will never acknowledge Xene as Genesis. It's one thing to tie to Raimon, but I will not lose to Xene!"

"That tie was nothing but a result" said, Gazelle after calming down, and coming up with an excuse. "I was just merely enjoying myself."

Torch could tell they were both peeved and said. "How about it? Are you up for a little rampage?"

"Are you saying, we should join forces?" Said, Gazelle.

"That's hardly the start of it" said, Torch, he was willing to go against their attributes for revenge.

Gazelle was listening.

"The two of us will show that person that they were wrong to pick Xene" said, Torch. "We will show them that there is always somebody above the top."

"Interesting" said, Gazelle. "Let me in on that plan"

"Well, defeat Xene and steal the title of Genesis" said Torch.

"And well, show that person that we are more suitable for the Gensis project" said Gazelle.

They both grabbed hands.

They had learned something from humans.

"The Neo-Gensis starts now!" They both said.

.

.

.

Well.

I'm reality, they had to phone home and beg the adults back home to prepare new uniform for them so that the two teams could become one.

They got permission and in two hours, new uniforms were zapped to them.

Eleven uniforms were zapped and both Torch and Gazelle split the responsibility while feeling weird about it.

They were going to create the best team in the universe.

#Where Xene was#

Xene had no idea what was going on under his nose as he get on his knees to show respect to his god.

The space was black and it seemed he was alone but then he heard.

"The relationship between our two races are going well"

The voice was nothing but it was everywhere, around him and inside his mind.

The person above him and had issued this trip was none other then Aleaus himself.

The God of their world.

This was who was above him.

"Yes, Master" Xene said. "About 60 percent of the ship is in favour of having a partnership with the humans. Once both Gazelle and Torch lose, they would have no choice but to accept it. However, I will resume the role of the Captain of Genesis from now on. My team is still very much against the human race. They will never forgive me if they think I want soft on them"

"Do what you have to do, Xene. I will always be watching from the wings. Learn from the humans. The fact that they had grown this strong in such a short time proves they are not to be looked down upon"

"Yes, Master" said, Xene. "I will learn from them."

"You may go" said the voice.

And then Xene found himself back in his room.

Meanwhile the being known as Aleaus was kind of shocked after he talked to Xene.

He had given them all new lives, better lives then the orphanage could ever pride, he had watched them grow up and if he thought they were growing up too human, he would dial their surrounding back.

And now he had talked to Xene.

The Xene, he had been crushed to find out wasn't real was not real, Hiroto really was Xene with memories of a life that wasn't on earth.

It was not easy keeping a professional air while his favourite character called him Master.

Prehaps it was time to watch in a more personal body?

The World only know a little bit about the other world after all and even the Japanese president doesn't even know the highest person on the other planet.

#Scene Change#

Xene thought of his interaction with humans, he could only watch them from afar because of who he was.

Perhaps, the human Endou would teach him about his world and what drives him to be so connected with Soccer.

He went to the watch room and wanted to watch the Raimon Eleven again only to get a full view of a match going on with Raimon and a team that had both Gazelle and Torch on it.

He had to blink to make sure he wasn't hallucinating before he realised what he saw was true.

What where they doing and why hadn't he got a notice for this?

He went to the teleporter and teleported to the field.

His ball came down when Aphrodite and two Choas players met, the suddenly energy blasted all three back.

The smoke cleared to reveal a white hovering soccer ball.

"That's.." Endou said.

"Looks like your all having fun" suddenly a voice said from above.

They were shocked to look up and see Xene in his full space uniform.

Both Endou and Lina were especially shocked to see him.

"Xene!" Endou said.

"Yo, Endou-kun" he said, before he fell down onto the ground as if he was a feather floating.

"What did you come here for?" Said, Endou.

"I didn't come here to see you, today" said, Xene before he turned around to his species and said in a not so light tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I won't acknowledge that you were chosen for Genesis!" Said, Torch, in his rage he didn't care if he was still speaking Japanese.

Everybody understood him and hear his rage.

"Chosen?" Said, Lina, she had no idea what was going on.

It must be a big deal.

"We'll, prove ourselves worthy for the title." said, Gazelle. "Well prove it by beating the Raimon Eleven and showing that person who is suitable to be Genesis!"

Even Gazelle had gone past the point of caring if he spoke in Japanese.

Everybody was stunned to hear the anger in their voice.

This was truly a big deal if both of them were showing such raw emotion.

And at the mention of his selection even Xene didn't look so friendly anymore as he said. "You don't know when to give up."

And then the ball began to shine.

"Wait, Xene!" Endou said, he felt bad about last time.

"Goodbye Endou-kun" said, Xene.

They disappeared and reappeared in the teleporter room.

"Words can not begin to describe the tantrums I just witnessed" said, Xene as they were back into the room, Clockwork know when to quickly leave.

"We were winning back there" said, Gazelle.

"It wouldn't have changed the decision" said, Xene.

"Why?" Said, Torch.

"The person who gave me the title of Gensis is none other than Aleaus, himself" Xene finally let it slip.

Both of them what was stunned.

"What?" Said, Torch.

"Aleaus was the one above me" said, Xene. "I was following his orders and he was the one who pick me. You two questioned his authority"

And for the first time, both Gazelle and Torch were speechless.

Aleaus was their planets God who is rarely seen but is heavy romoured to be the most powerful being on the planet.

Their planet is a planet ruled by the strong, to question such a being...

"Are you serious?" Said, Gazelle.

"Hes been watching us from beginning to end" said, Xene, much to both their horror. "How do you think he's reacting knowing you are questioning his judgement?"

Both Gazelle and Torch felt their anger go out like a flame.

Xene could either be full of it or they could be offending somebody who would make Erasure a mercy.

They had seen people get on their knees on live tv as kids to beg for mercy because they had offended him in someway.

Some received mercy, others died terrible deaths, losing their lives, families and everything they have ever worked for in the most horrific way possible.

All of this was shown to make sure they never grow up with a human heart.

It was the reason why they could hurt others without feelings a thing.

Both Gazelle and Torch had every right to shut up and keep their heads down now, because this was survival.

"Are we done now?" Said, Xene, looking at both of them who had been shut up for good. "Good. I have an appointment with a friend of the President of Japan"

He went to his room and took his sweet time putting on his human clothes.

It had been some time since he appeared on the news or in an article, so he could walk around and people wouldn't be sure if it was him or not.

He was gives a nutriention pill by a slime, before heading to the teleporter.

He was teleported to Raimon Junior and saw the sun was going down.

He began to walk and saw his target.

"I'm here" he said.

It was time for him and Lina Schiller to finally talk face to face, about the picture she sent him.

But they had company listening behind the tree.

"So what did you think about that picture. I sent you?" said, Lina.

"I don't know wither to be amazed that you went through the President of Japan to get my phone number or shocked that you had such time to take pictures and photoshop everything." said, Xene.

She was stunned.

"A good image but impossible" he said. "The project only started a few years ago and the people in that ship were gathered from all over the globe. It's impossible, that we go so way back to take that kind of photo. Especially at that age with you and a man, I have never seen before"

It was the reason why he didn't quiet taken the image seriously and start questing if he had met his current crew before.

He ignored the familiarly he could feel from the image.

Meanwhile those hiding behind the tree where wondering what they were talking about.

A photo?

"Are you sure?" Lina suddenly getting out the photo from her pocket and putting it in front of him. "Can you honestly say, you don't feel anything when you see this photo? Can you honestly say you do not know this man in the frame?"

She had got him, because his eyes wavered.

The man, he loved and wanted to please so much that he would do anything for, was right in front of him.

Even though the memories were no longer there, the feelings he had towards the man was still present even after all these years.

What was this irratating feeling when he realises he couldn't understand where his own emotions were coming from?

No.

He was Xene.

He was not born of this world.

His true home was Aliea, that was where his parents were and were his life was.

His loyalty was to Aleaus, his planet's God.

"If I was this boy in the photo" he suddenly said. "What would you do?"

Suddenly he had his own question to surprise her.

Lina looked taken back and those who were listening were interested as well despite not truly understanding the situation.

They got that she was mistaking him for somebody else.

"Before the boy in photo disappeared" she said. "I was tasked to tell him that he had been adopted into my family. He would have called this man, father."

Now his eyes were wide open.

The girls behind the tree were gasping, they had no idea that, her would be little brother had gone missing before he was given the news.

That was a tredegy!

"I don't understand" suddenly Xene said. "What is adoption?"

This is what wasn't conveyed clearly to him.

"It's when an adult takes a child who doesn't have a parent as their own even though they don't share the same blood" she said. "It's a mutal relationship. The child called the adult their parent and they inherit the adult last name or can be renamed"

And Xene face when she said that was something strange.

"My world doesn't have that" said, Xene. "There has never been a child who doesn't have blood related parent or relatives in the last six thousand years, at least"

It was because his planet had crazy advanced technology that always made sure the mother always survives, it was a death sentence to abandoned your own child and once the sentence is carried out the child goes to the nearest relative.

And to say the humans were shocked by what he confessed was an understatement.

What kind of place was this Alea?

"Sorry, but I have no idea who this man is in the photo" said, Xene, dipping into his knowledge and memory, it helped him regain himself. "And if the photo is not fake. The boy in that photo is not me or anybody else on my ship. We only have a three year history together. I hope you find those kids and that boy though"

It was like she had been drenched in cold water.

Seeing his eyes, he truly did not remember her or her father, and if he couldn't remember them than the rest was the same as well.

All their memories had been remade.

She hadnt seen the planet he claimed to be from so she could only think that somebody made him and the others kids believe they were from another planet.

But who would mess with children minds and put up such a convincing show?

"Well, now that the main issue is over" he said. "I guess it's time to issue my challenge to all 5 of you"

5?

Thats when Rika and the girls know he know they were there.

"Raimon Eleven, I challenge you as the head of Genesis to a match" he said, before dropping a bomb shell.

"The stage will be my Ship"

And scene!

Next chapter, most of the Raimon Eleven are filled with shock and awe about the idea of getting on an alien ship. However, when they get to the field, they realise they weren't the only one's who was invited. As both humans and their alien former enemies came to watch. Review/ fav and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

"Invinted to the Alien ship for a match, you say!?" Said Willy.

"Xene, has finally decided to insue a challenge" said, Lina and the girls said nothing about how she bore her heart out when talking to him. "If we take down Genesis. There would be no complaints on their side"

"An Alien ship..." Said, Eric.

Scotty seems to be foaming at the mouth about what kind of coolness could be on such a ship.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom" said Jack, only to be stopped.

"It's no big deal" said, Touko. "I've been on it before and it isnt that impressive"

And everybody sweat dropped, they had all seen the clips were her eyes light up like a child when she was on that space ship.

She wasn't fooling anyone.

"At last, we can end this thing once and for all" said, Nathan and Kudou agreed.

They all agreed to meet back here, tomorrow to go.

Everybody couldn't stop talking about the alien space ship they were apparently invited on, to their relatives and families.

The next morning, a terrible fog covered the land and it was made worse by having to wake up early in the morning.

Endou had just entered Raimon gates when he saw Xene.

He stopped.

"So Endou-kun today is the big day" said, Xene. "I can't wait for you to see my home ground. It's the best we could do because of how many we were"

"Your home ground? Do you mean the ship?" Said Endou.

"That is correct" said, Xene.

"I'm sorry about how I treated you last time" said, Endou making him blink. "I had evil aliens on my brain"

"It's alright" said, Xene before he said with a complete change of demeanour. "Your my enemy from now on, so I appreciate if you talk to me with respect, human"

"What?" Said, Endou.

"A lot of important people are going to see this match and I will not hesitate to crush you" said, Xene, before walking to him while Endou was stunned. "I am Xene, the leader of the Master Rank team called Genesis from this moment forward. We aren't friends"

"X-Xene!?" Said, Endou.

"We aren't friends. We are enemies" said, Xene as he disappeared into the fog.

Endou could only stare in shock at the interaction he just had.

But it made sense, he had to come at him with his A Game.

He ran to the bus while shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

He managed to navigate through the fog and was stunned to find out he wasn't the earliest, his whole team was here already!

"Everyone!?" He said.

"There is me as well" said, a voice, Endou hadn't heard in month.

Coach Hibiki!

Endou was almost in tears when he saw the man.

"And don't forget about us as well" said, a gentle voice.

Endou was stunned to see both Clockwork and Snowwolf.

"We were assigned to make sure you don't get lost" said, Clockwork. "So hop on board, kiddies"

He got reactions.

"Sorry about him" said, Snowwolf ready to smooth the situation out.

They got on the bus.

"Next, stop. Alius Academy!" Said, Endou.

They cheered, Clockwork slumped and Snowwolf sat beside the driver shouting orders because Clockwork was a terrible navigator.

They drove for half an hour before they came to a parking spot.

"Turn off the engine. You'll waste fuel" said, Snowwolf much to the man who obeyed confusion.

"Now sit back and relax" said, Clockwork.

And that's when the front of the bus started lifting up.

Most people went into panic mode until the back lifted up as well.

They were now up in the air and going higher.

"It's like we're being abducted by aliens!" said, Touko.

"Darling, I'm scared. Hold me" said, Rika using this chance to get close to Eric and Eric sweat dropped.

The look on Lina face when they started floating up and there was no CGI, was priceless but then her face became stoic.

They flew up for half an hour, some pressed to the sides while others were making sure they don't look out the window.

Suddenly they heard a machine noise and the morning began to darken around them as they entered the ship.

Everybody stared at the place that looked like a car park, and then the bus stopped floating.

"Alright everybody get down" said, Clockwork said, and he made his way to the door while the diver opened the door.

They all got off and some were disappointed by the car park looking place.

"Now, follow us" said, Snowwolf.

They followed them, feeling like there was more to this place then a box like car park.

They walked to a wall and it opened up, all sci Fi like.

Willy was especially gaping as they all walked through it.

He turned around and saw the door close like in the movies.

When they turned the whole team and driver was met with absolute shock.

They were in a massive room with a water fountain, comfortable couches and gorgeous lighting, there were lockers and slimes floating around with food.

Then to top it off there was a tv showing the news and a swimming pool.

"Welcome to your changing room" said, Snowwolf. "It's not much but I hope this would do"

They were all stunned.

"This is the most luxurious changing room, I have been in" said, Eric.

"We have one for the girls as well" said, Snowwolf.

And Rika dragged Touko with her because she wanted to see the girls changing room.

They weren't disappointed.

"It like being in a five star hotel" said, Nelly as the females were treated to luxury.

They quickly found out, the slimes were just there to serve them and Rika started having her nails polished when she was dragged away by the others.

Both Clockwork and Snowwolf came back to the male changing room around 10 minutes later to give everybody time to change.

They were changed and gathered into the male room.

"Are you all ready?" Said, Snowwolf. "As you say in human language. Break a leg"

And then the door opened wide and they heard an unbelievable level of noise.

They walked out and were met with a massive pitch that put their previous ones to shame.

They were met with a crazy large audience, on the side they stared at was filled with all their past alien enemies and aliens they did not recognise at all.

Down below were dozens of cameras and above them was a looking deck, they wondered who was in that.

They turned and saw humans, all sorts of people who came to cheer them on.

They were in shock, since they didn't know how big of a deal this was.

Chester who was giving an invite, was stationed in a box of his own overlooking the field and beside him was basically his alien equivalent as an announcer.

In the human box was the Japanese president and all the leaders of the world along with important people as well like Astram Schiller, they couldn't see if there was anybody in the alien box.

And then the roof to the ship opened and out came some kind of transmitter.

It disrupted air waves all around the world so the world was truly captivated.

Reporters from every language was in front of cameras, tuning the viewers in.

"It's like were in the world cup finals." said, Nathan in shock.

And then Genesis, walked out and immediately everybody heard the difference.

The human side went wild when they saw the Raimon Eleven, however the Aliens were silent and wanted them to get on with it.

"They aren't a cherry bunch" said, Rika, she too was effective by the lack of enfusim towards their fellow aliens.

#Alien VIP#

Aleaus sat in a chair fit for a king, it was made out of all sorts of precious jewels and he was clothed in a beautiful robe, he had a young appearance and his hair was white and short.

The slime next to him poured him more imported Wine from the other planet.

Suddenly the alien next to Chester said. "We will now start the nation anthem" in good enough Japanese.

Raimon did so and before the whole world they began to sing the Japanese National anthem.

They were nervous as hell but they were backed up by the Japanese in the audience.

This was the chance to show pride in their country and planet.

They sung it well, while the Aliens watched wondering what that sound was.

It finished and there was a clap from both sides, now it was time for the Aliens to have a shot.

It would be a lie, if people weren't far more interested in hearing the Alea anthem that they chose for this.

This is why people brought the best microphones they could afford to record and the best camera's.

It would be a lie if people didn't start recording in their own homes as they opened their mouths and so did all the aliens.

What came out was possibly the dramatic and spirit filled song they had ever heard, despite not a single human being been able to properly form a single world.

Every human was staring in shock and surprise, Aleaus was proud of the song that he spent years on.

He wanted to convey that despite the foreginness, they would still kick a person ass.

When it was done, there was nothing but silence as they walked back to their bench.

"That was some anthem..." said, Eric.

"It was better then ours" said, Scotty.

"Like a million percent" add, Jack.

"No wonder, they have such pride" said, Wally. "I would be proud to if I had such an Anthem"

"I would love to meet the composer for that song" said, Rika. "So that they can write our wedding music, darling" she hugged a sweat dropping Eric.

"We have to focus" said, Lina while the alien coach seems to be a floating slime.

And then both teams began to go on the field to do a coin toss, it was done by a blue skinned alien with crystal blue eyes.

It was Genesis ball.

They all began to get into positions and both worlds stared at their screens.

Xene noticeable stared at the alien VIP box for a bit before turning to the game.

The announcer for Japanese said. "It's time for the big one everybody! Raimon Junior vs Alius Academy Master Rank Team, Genesis! Who will thrumph!?"

And his alien counterpart shouted in their tongue.

"It's time for our Master Class Team Genesis to go against the puny humans, Raimon Junior!" He said. "This is going to be an interesting one"

The whistle blew.

And then Genesis kicked the ball gently to one another, only to lose it to Raimin who was looking good and moved up with two attempts at the goal.

It failed but the last attempt was Axel special move that had never been stopped before.

It sent waves of shock on the human side.

The goal keeper for Genesis just smirked and kicked it to a blue haired alien female.

She was as fast as lightening, passing two players much to both their shock and passed without looking at Xene.

"I wonder if you can handle my...Meteor Blade" said, Xene doing his never before seen special move.

Both worlds watched as the Move sailed towards Darrien.

"Mugen, the hand!" Said, Darren.

He couldn't stop it and it burst through his defence.

"Xene, Meteor Blade scores the goal!" Shouted both announcers in both languages.

Darien who was seriously hurt, was helped up by Harley.

Endou turned to Xene who was next to him.

"Now we see who is really the strongest" said, Xene walking back to his side.

Aleaus nodded as he drank, this was the Xene he drempt about.

And the whistle blew again but Raimon still couldn't score against the Goal Keeper.

The shorty was a monster.

"Raimon is clearly not getting passed him" said, the alien narrator.

The whistle blew and this time Genesis isolated Axel, Kevin was marked so he had no choice but to do his new move.

The move went the other way.

"What?" Said, Xene.

Endou who was there said. "Seigi no Tekken!"

It created a shot chain and yet the Goal keeper Nero still stopped it!

"Amazing!" Said, the Announcer for raimon.

"Dont let Xene get the ball!" Said, Kudou.

Xene found himself marked by Endou Mamoru.

"Are you sure, you should only be marking me?" Said, Xene in Japanese.

"I trust my team!" Said, Endou firmly.

"The only thing that can be trusted is one's own abilities" said, Xene, it was a Philosphy he learned his whole life. "Each of us in Genesis, aim independently to be the best"

He irked Endou.

"Xene isnt the only one you have to worry about!" Said, a blue haired female alien who ran past the Raimon players.

And then the ball was passed to Xene who immediately outran both Endou and Kudou, much to the two shock.

He jumped into the air and did Meteor Blade.

The shot came down and both Touko and Jack put up defence.

It smashed through both of them and then Darrien tried Mugen the hand only for it to smash through it as well.

It was about to get into the net when Harley came from nowhere and used his body to deflect the shot.

The goal was denied.

But it didn't stop Genesis.

What happened next was Genesis walking all over Raimon, they were just too fast and they had agility and stength that Raimon could not match.

The world hadn't seen Chaos or Diamond Dust match, so this sent shockwaves through the whole world.

Lina and the girls were looking pretty shocked, to see the harmless looking red head turn out to be such a monster.

Meanwhile Lina Father was trying to figure out how a team of his missing kids were breaking the laws of the human body.

If Xene was recruited for a world class team, the boy would have no problems!

Many scouters were already eyeing one of Genesis members only to sigh in disappointment that they would have to go through a lot to even talk to one of them.

Was it drugs or did they have a special power source that the world didn't know about?

It was easy just to think that since they had inhuman abilities, they couldn't possibly be human as well.

Seeing their abilities, a lot of doubters were convinced of who they claimed to be.

The whole of Earth saw how Genesis was outclassing human beings in every way on the field.

It was only due to small miracles and desperation on Raimon part that Genesis wasn't scoring another point yet.

But eventually Darrien couldnt stand how everybody was protecting him and chanelled that into his next Mugen the Hand.

He stopped it.

"What!?" Said, Xene, Genesis looked shocked.

And so did the aliens.

A human had evolved in front of their eyes.

#Scene Change#

"Did you find anything?" Said, a voice to the detective and the two police offers.

"Whoever, made this place, covered their tracks very well" said, the detective. "We found the power room but it exactly powers the whole ship. We can not locate the power source that makes the children do what they do, so it's probably in another location, so they are very smart. The Slimes stop us from going anywhere we shouldn't. This person has not only stolen the children but has gone to great lengths to con the whole world"

What they needed was a DNA sample from an alien or a full on confession from the person who started this mess.

They had no idea that the person had fundamentally changed the childrens DNA when he erased their minds so what they needed a full on confession.

They ran to another room that wasnt protected by slime, only to find something that had them all blinking in shock.

They were in a highly decorative alien room filled with trinkes and in golden writing was the name 'Aleaus' in alien language.

"What is this?" Said, the detective, he and the police men got the jist that this was a shrine room.

And since when were the aliens religious?

"What are you humans doing in here?" Suddenly a voice said from behind.

They looked and saw it was none other then the alien called Janis.

He had recovered from the Detention room.

And scene!

Next chapter, the match continues and Reize who is made to be civil gets asked what the room is and the detective and the police are stunned to learn about the person, all the kids are convinced is their god. Review/ fav and follow!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

It was one of them.

The detective thought fast.

"We were just admiring the room" said, Onigawara Gengorou. "There are many thinks we haven't seen before"

"I advise you not touch anything" said, Janis, walking passed them. "This place is a place of worship. Aleaus won't react well if somebody damages this place"

"Aleaus?" Said, Onigawara. "Is that who is in charge of this place or the being you pray to?"

"The being we pray to" said, Janis. "But unlike your earth entities, our sometimes gets walks amongst us in a material form"

Material form?

"Aleaus is the one who stands at the very top of my world" said, Janis. "He sees and knows everything. I won't be surprised if he's watching the match right now in a physical form."

To them it sounded like this Aleaus character had convinced them all he was god and he may be watching through cameras.

This Aleaus, might be the person that is the root of all this.

"If he was here, where would he most likely to be?" Said, Onigawara.

"The VIP section" said, Janis. "There can be no less for a god."

And that's where they would head, to the Alea VIP section but before they went they heard.

"Try your best not to offend him" said, Janis.

"Was that a threat?" Said, the detective.

"No, its a well place warning" said, Janis. "I've seen what he does to those who offend him. Its because of him that Alea would never be Earth"

All three were stunned before they left.

What had that child seen?

#Scene change#

How?

How!?

How did they lose one point!?

Genesis tried to see if this was an illusion but the board did not change,

Their whole race had seen the point been made and were going through certain amount of shock.

"I can't believe they scored a point on us" said, bellatrix.

"Listen, we can't embrass our race any further do you understand?" Said, Xene.

"Yes, sir" they all said.

And Aleaus in his Vip room knew this would happen, Genesis simply weren't the main characters of this story, but what he was looking forward too was the fact this arc won't end in the worst way.

Genesis now taking the game more serious scored a point using three players.

Darrien didn't stand a chance despite the upgrade.

"Drat. They scored on us" said, Endou.

"Of course we did" said, Xene. "We are the strongest team on this planet"

"No, your not" said, Endou.

Xene went back and Genesis continued their onslaught against the Raimon Eleven.

It was miracle after miracle that Genesis wasn't scoring points and they managed to hold out till the whistle blew to end the first half.

However, the moment the whistle blew, Raimon seemed to have gone through a transformation as they were more united as one.

"Death Zone!" Said, Endou, Kudou and Bobby.

The shot was caught by the Goal Keeper only for the ball to come to life.

The whistle blew to signal a goal.

All the aliens were surprised and Earth was celebrating.

"That's absurbed, how can Genesis give up two goals?" Said, Xene before he noticed Endou walking towards him.

"We united our hearts to produce that goal" said, Endou smiling.

But Xene looked peeved.

Was he saying caring for each other allowed that goal?

The moment that whistle blew Genesis tore through Raimon and did Supernova.

The shot broke through Mugen the hand but what they didn't expect was for Endou to come up from behind Darrien and block the shot.

It was a level of trust that was shocking and Xene or Genesis couldn't comprehend it because of the society they grew up in.

Genesis tried Supernova again when they were both down but Darrien manage to get up and do Mugen the Hand.

He stopped it.

"What the!?" Said, Xene while his team and those watching were stunned.

I guess its my turn. Aleaus thought before he connected to Xene mind.

Xene found himself in a dark space.

"Release the Limiter"

Xene was stunned.

The limiter was for Earths sake, he and his team had to limit themselves because their full abilities could tear Earth apart.

It was nothing with one but 11 players was too much.

"I know your worry but I will contain the released energy. You have my permission to be at your very best"

"Yes, master" said, Xene.

And then Xene found himself back on the field and he turned to his team and said in their native language.

"Release the limiters"

Every player of Genesis was in shock, and the camera got the full view of their reaction along with Raimon.

"But Xene, the Earth" said, bellatrix.

"We have clearance to use our full strength" said, Xene. "Or are you going to disobey an order?"

They all looked at each before obeying.

They pressed the black circle on their suit releasing something.

Raimon and everybody was wondering what the hell they just did.

The whistle blew again and Endou passed Belltrix with the ball but in a split second, she turned around and grabbed the ball.

Earth was in shock.

"I didn't even see her move!" Said, Endou.

However, what happened next was far more shocking as she ran with the ball.

Xene and another ran with her, they were so shockingly fast that if they were slowed down by a camera, it would still appear like they were running.

Every single world leader and important person had every right to get up or stare in shock.

That wasn't the speed of a human being.

"Did they release a limiter or something?" Sais, Kudou. "They really aren't human!"

And then Gensis preformed a new move, space pengiuns, the world visible shook from the energy released.

Darren used Mugen the hand but he was no match for it.

It broke through and they scored.

"Holy cow! Genesis scored a point in the most shocking way!" Said, the announcer.

"As expected from Genesis" said, the alien counterpart.

"Genesis isn't just a name" said, Xene to Endou.

But then every single Genesis player started visibly steaming, including Xene that everybody noticed immediantly.

Only Aleaus know that because he had made their bodies much stronger than a human beings could be, their power won't come back to harm their insides but that energy had to go somewhere so it was released into the Atmosphere.

Released into Earths own.

"A-Are you okay?" Said, Endou.

"For the glory of my race, I will win this" said, Xene as he walked back.

Everybody was stunned.

"Their steaming, but they don't seem to be hurt" said, Nelly, everybody was wondering what it was that they were emitting.

We're their organs on fire or something?

Lina could only watch, she got a really bad feeling that if they keep smoking, something terrible was going to happen.

It wasn't just her but every human being including Raimon players.

They had to end this now, the smoking was too ominous to be good.

Raimon had the ball was even more bonded together as the steaming version of Genesis came after them.

It was do or die, Genesis was in shock that Raimon manage to keep the ball despite their limits being taken of.

The more seconds went by the more they smoked and it went into the atmosphere.

The bright sky began to turn cloudly before everybody eyes.

It was like a much faster acting Carbon Dioxide.

"The sky looks so scary" said, Aki.

Raimon who was desperate to end this, ignored the sky and Axel performed his signature move with the power of his whole team and everybody who loved soccer with him.

It went in.

"What!?" Said, Xene.

Genesis had the ball and did Space Peguins again.

Darren stopped it.

"What is going on?" Said, Xene and everybody else thought.

They should be walking all over Raimon and yet Raimon was still scoring points from them.

And it finally clicked for Raimon.

They did the Earth, and when the goalkeeper couldn't contain it, Geneis was in panic mode.

Both Xene and bellatrix intercepted the ball and used all their power making them steam more.

"Where is this power coming from?" Said, bellatrix.

The ball blasted through them and Xene finally got what was making them stronger.

He learned from Humanity.

The whistle blew to signal the goal and all the aliens were up.

The whistle blew to signal the end of the match.

It was 4-3 to Raimon.

Raimon had won.

The score caused shock in the Aliea world and celebration on Earth.

Genesis looked like they had just been slapped while Raimon were celebrating.

He know why his master told him to learn from the humans.

They all put their limiters back on and they stopped smoking.

Xene suddenly walked up to Raimon and said. "I get it now, Endou-kun. You humans although you can't do much as a single person, you can overcome anything by banding together."

And Endou was stunned to see him look at him like a friend again.

"I'm glad that it did reach you," said, Endou and both of them clasped hands.

Alien and human in comradeship.

And thats when they heard a mighty roar and everybody looked up.

The sky was now completely black and its face was angry and alive.

"Oh, that not good" said, Xene.

"What is that!?" Said, Kudou.

"Chaos Energy" said, Xene. "If nothing is done, it would destroy this whole planet and take all of us with it!"

What?

Everybody was shocked and stunned.

Come again!?

Everybody was in uproar, even the aliens looked frightened, a lot teleported on the spot to avoid judgement day.

But those who didn't have the luxury, were already accepting death.

"It was a fun ride" said, Snowwolf as if he on a beach.

"If I'm dying, I'm raiding all the food supplies" said, Clockwork.

"This is what happens when we release our limiters, we emit Choas energy" said, Xene to a stunned Raimon. "It's not a problem back on our planet but here.."

"C-Can you fix it?" Said, Lina.

"Are you insane?" Said, Xene. "If I do, I'll not only die but it would use me to make itself stronger"

They were stunned again.

"There is only one person who can stop us all from perishing right now" said, bellatrix. "But we don't even know if he will help"

The message was clear to everybody on Earth.

They all were going to die!

#Scene Change#

"I guess I'll have to bail them out" said, Aleaus, of course he wouldn't allow his sweet aliens to parish.

They were his children.

He got up and just then, the door opened.

"Aleaus?" Said, the detective.

"I don't have time for this" said, Aleaus sighing before he said. "Can we do this when we are not in danger of dying? Look at the sky"

And all three men were stunned before they truly did.

They were shock.

"W-What is that?" Said, one of them.

And then Aleaus walked through the glass and disappeared, he began to form onto the field.

Every single person turned and stared at something reconstructing into a humanoid form in the middle of the pitch.

The final result was a delicate looking man who sighed.

And then he rose his hand and the clouds began to twist.

The dark clouds swirled downwards and into his palm.

Both human and alien stared.

The clouds continued to disappear into his hand before there was none of it left in the sky.

And then with another sigh, he flicked his hand and something light and cute came out of his palm.

It was adorable.

He grabbed it and the smile on its face turned to horror as the man opened his mouth and ate it.

The man swallowed and licked his lips.

Both worlds stood still.

One word came into all those who were from Alea minds.

Aleaus.

The human race finally had its first introduction to a true monster.

And scene!

Next chapter, everybody is going through shock in both human and Alien. But Aleaus soon shows how much power he has over the Alea people, through pure fear. Review/ fav and follow!


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own in inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

Everybody stared.

Everybody beyond the screen stared.

The man turned towards Xene, Genesis and the humans unnaturally and his one pupil split into three.

It would be a lie if every hair did not stand up on both the humans and the aliens skin.

Suddenly Xene said with the utmost respect in his tone.

"Aleaus. I greet you"

To the others it confirmed who he was and they too was sprouting the same phrases with the utmost respect.

One of them were bowing constantly.

The humans were wondering what was going on, unaware that their lack of greeting was putting their lives at risk.

Xene prayed that his master would take into account that humans couldn't possible know who he was.

Aleaus blinked and then he leaned forward and stared directly at Endou Mamoru.

And then he began to deconstruct before everybodies very eyes.

The mouth that broke into a smile was the last to go.

Every human had a right to be in an uproar after that.

"What the heck was that?" Said, Eric.

"That guy was all levels of creepy" said, Touko.

And then suddenly the ship shook and the roof closed.

"What's going on!?" Said, Endou.

Xene activated a holographic screen and tried to look.

He was stunned when he found out what happened.

This was..

"What is it?" Said, Lina.

"Alea" Xene said, and that one word sent ripples through the whole ship.

A huge screen opened up and they saw a gigantic purple planet drawing closer.

"This ship is heading back to Alea and I can't stop it!" Said, Xene.

"Wait, were going back to your home planet?" Said, Endou.

The humans were panicking, they all had lives on earth, they couldn't afford to go half way across the galaxy.

But their people who were intruged and wanted to see the world he came from, particular the still unbelievers.

"So our mission is over," said, Gazelle in the stands "To think it would end this way"

"But to bring humanoids with us?" Said, Torch.

"He must want to continue diplomatic relations on our planet," said, Gazelle.

And at the same time, Epsilon was waking up from their nightmare and saw the image of their world drawing closer.

They were out for so long that they were heading back?

They were going home.

But the humans were freaking out compared to the aliens were look unconcerned, they were finally going home.

"I'm sending a message to down below about the current situation," said, Xene.

And then he got a reply back immediately.

It was a face to face chat.

"Xene, I got your message," said, a pudgy man with shades on, his orange hair looked like playdo and had a cap on that was constantly changing design.

Xene said in Japanese. "Weebo, what can you do?"

"Well, Xene," said, the man. "The only choice you have is to get on another spaceship and fly back to earth" for some reason, his voice could be understood by all languages.

Some people were relieved at this, they could go home.

"We have another big spaceship but it's nowhere near ready to make such a trip and hold so many people," said, the man crushing hope. "It would take a month at least to be able to prepare. The trip back to Earth would take 3 months in Earth time"

People thought he was joking but he was not.

Some tried their phones to see if there was a tower and it was an illusion, but not only were there no bars, their phones didn't pick up on a WiFi signal.

They had no choice but to land on Aliea and spend time there.

The Detective on the ship was ready to keep his eyes open and poke holes if something didn't make sense or he suspected somebody trying to pull a woll over his eyes.

All people could do was wait and watch the planet no longer be a planet but a landscape of strange looking buildings that had advertisements and names in holographic screens.

They saw three suns in the sky.

Once they into the planet, there was more than enough to keep them entertained as fascination took over instead forces entrapment.

They saw a giant bird glid in front of them, it was a species they had never seen before and the bird was constantly changing its colour, on its back, they saw little birds sitting with two heads and chirping.

They has never seen such a strange sight.

They came to the rivers and giant waterfalls came from the Sky, the water had crystals shining in it.

There was so much they were exposed to that they were shocked that Alea was such a huge place.

They ship got an alert.

All the captains left their places including Xene who disappeared and they all went to the control station.

"It looks like your better Desarm," said, Xene.

But the alien didn't want to talk about what he went through.

All five began to pilot the ship while the humans were asking the aliens what was happening, only to find out they need all five captains so that they had received clearance.

They began to touch down inside a building that had it roof opened and the ship had its legs out.

Then they saw a screen appear and Xene say. "We have landed. After inspection, we can all leave the ship"

Suddenly there was a purple beam that went through the whole ship and the slimes went dead.

Then the left side of the ship began to open and they got the go-ahead to walk out.

They walked out and we're immediately met with strange looking people, some had long ears, other had short.

Each one of them were talking in the language that the aliens know.

As they stared, some stared back at them, they had never been in the presence of actual humans before.

The five captains walked out in a line and were being directed to a place.

"Where are they going?" Said, Kevin.

"They are going to decontamination" Snowwolf suddenly said. "This is goodbye, Raimon Eleven. Our mission is done. Hopefully, the world leaders can help you guys get back home"

"Goodbye eating anything I like," said, Clockwork as the aliens followed their captains lead while the humans were being take somewhere else by people who had translators.

Xene and the others were made to take off their suits and step into the chamber, it disinfected them inside and out.

After all, they didn't want to bring back substances they weren't ready for.

They would dispose of their clothes later.

Xene was put into his planets style of clothes, he walked out looking like he was a commander of a spaceship.

This was the style of clothes normal for his planet.

He was given food that wasnt a nutrian pill before he was allowed to walk through the base.

So he did, he ended up meeting Desarm and beyond the glass, were humans being kept.

They saw him and Desarm rocking new more technologically advanced clothes.

But neither Xene or Desarm could hear them but they could sure see their faces.

Their families were being contacted now about their sudden arrival.

They went to the cafeteria to wait for families to come and get them.

They saw they weren't they only ones who had this idea.

The parents began strolling in and everybody wondered if they would ever see each other again.

The captains would surely contact each other if something comes up.

Xene got a massenge saying neither of his parents could make it because there was an emergency at work, so he had to walk home.

He began to walk out of the base and came face to face with the human crowd again.

They noticed him and he walk beside them as if he didn't feel the dozens of eyes staring at his back.

But Xene wasn't the only one who had to use teleporters or had to use their legs to get home.

He walked down the street and then turned to the bus stop.

A floating fast bus instantly met him and he get on before it blasted away.

In the bus were people.

He took several bus to get to his destination, he looked outside and admired the world.

His world.

This was the world he was born into, there was absolutely nothing wrong with his memories.

He did not belong to the earth.

He was dropped off at the last bus stop and began to walk to a large house in front.

His family owned a chain of hotels, so they were quite wealthy, he walked in and the computer recognised him immediately.

"Welcome home, Young Master," said, a female voice in his native tongue.

He walked in and was immediately greeted by servants.

People weaker than himself or his parents.

"Welcome home, Young Master," they said.

Xene went the dining room because he was starving and said.

"I wonder if my..." Xene began before trailing off.

He saw the Raimon Eleven and all those attached.

He stared back at them.

They stared back at him, stunned.

He had to close the door closely.

Why were humans doing in his house!?

He went back inside to make sure, they are really there.

They were.

He closed the door again and backed out before walking away.

The servant who was walking by bowed to him and showed him respect.

He said in his native tongue. "Give me, my favourite snack, I will be in my room"

"Yes, Young Master" the man said, bowing respectful again.

Xene began to leave as he heard somebody exclaim if they just saw him, he went to his room.

The trek was something because his house was crazy big but he didn't mind it.

The room he entered, was large and the windows were open to let the sun shine in, his bed was massive and fluffy, his room filed with things that signified a part of his life, on the walls were moving pictures of things like his first day of school or his first time he beat up somebody in front of his parents.

He saw a worn out soccer ball on top of some magazines.

He sat on the bed and took off his boots before laying down to rest.

"Call Father" he said.

"Yes, Young Master" said, the computer.

Suddenly a holographic screen showed and on it was a man who looked a lot like Xene, his red hair was down but he had small glowing yellow eyes.

The man was looking through data.

"Father" said, Xene paying the man proper respect because the man was still stronger then he was. "There are humans in the house"

"I know" said, His father stunning him. "The nearby hotel was full, so I agreed to allow them to live us." The man didnt look at his own son with eyes filled with Iove, it was like that love had been sliced in half so it was partially cold. "The house is on guest mode, your mother and I, will be very busy for the next few days. Show our guests around. It's only for a month. They will be leaving in no time."

Now, if only he and his wife didnt have to scramble, to fix the fact that over 200 hundred people were checking in to their hotels and living their for free at one of the terms they made a boat load of money.

"Yes, father" he said, he was not going to challenge the man, he was still not to his father level yet.

The call ended.

There was a knock at the door.

Xene knew it was his food.

He would eat and then greet them.

And scene!

Next chapter, the humans are shocked to find out this is his house and he decides to show them around his massive house. Every single one of them gets surprise after surprise. Review/ fav and follow!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own in inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

"EEEEHHHH!?" Came the voice of all the Raimon Eleven and additions.

"No way. This is your house!?" Said, Endou, they hadnt gotten over the shock about what he was hearing and now they were finding out this place was actually his house.

"I thought this place was a hotel" said, Aki.

"Looks can be deceiving" said, Xene before he said. "I will explained the arrangement by my parents and they advised me to show you around the place. This place is quite big, so its very easy to get lost. A lot of my servants don't speak Japanese and I don't think you can read a map or a sign"

"That's a good point" said, Endou, sweat dropping.

But there was a certain excitement in the air to see Xene house.

They were given something to eat before, everybody followed Xene.

They followed, Xene to the wing, they would be staying.

And to say they were impressed would be an understatement.

They were blinked into stunness, seeing the poshness right in front of their eyes.

"Woah!" Said, Endou with his mouth open seeing the luxurious 6 beds and room.

"Attached to each room is a bathroom" he said, as they went in and saw the giant bathroom, stocked with towel and then Xene went to a mirror and showed his full teeth.

There was a massive scan going on and when it was over, his teeth were amazing stunningly white.

"You guys can try it" said, Xene and Scotty practically ran to the seen and gave a wide smile and not afterwards his teeth had looked the best it had ever been.

"Woah, who needs toothpaste and a brush when you got that?" Said, Nathan, with a sweat drop.

They discovered the tap was like that as well.

"Tv on" he said, and suddenly there was a giant holographic screen in the middle of the room.

They were stunned to see this and a remote appeared in his hand.

They were stunned to see a sport where people wore cool looking equipment to fly through the air, with what looks like a hovering ball in their arms.

The announcer shouted something in alien language, they did not understand as players collided with each other.

Xene switched the channel and it show the planets version of the news.

One of the anchores, had glowing red eyes and a large tongue.

Xene switched it again and they saw an animation, it was clearly anime inspired with an amazing looking backgrounds and character design.

"2 million channels" Xene said, stunning them. "We too went through a period where TV started dying but the phones became so advanced that they reverted back to tv"

Then he took them from room to room before they all started coming up with people for each room.

Xene watched them from afar and took several glances at the old man who he had only seen in a picture.

The humans were so lively.

Xene soon noticed the man staring at him through his shut eyes and was surprised before he smiled.

He took them back to their rooms and made sure they memoried the way, before he showed them a teleporter.

"That's a teleporter right?" Said, Eric stunning him.

"We were taught how it works" said, Kevin.

"I see, then follow me to the ground floor" he said, getting in and thinking the word, he vanished before their eyes.

He was there to meet them on the ground floor and saw the giant space like an amusement park.

They walked and they noticed people how now to Xene, before they went into some kind of enclosure.

They all walked in and were shocked to see tanks and in them were creatures they had never seen before, they just had to stare.

Xene gave them a moment before he continued by walking up some metal stairs.

And then pressed on a rail and they looked down to see water with cubes in it.

And then it happened.

Something giant came out of the water, it wasn't a whale that for sure but it had blow wholes instead of fins.

The entire thing seemed to get close to them and the humans took several steps back.

The thing turned to Xene and Xene patted him, before going back down.

"What the heck was that?" Said, Eric.

"It was a Danlius Sea Whale" said, Xene. "It's rear to see them in this part of the world." Then he left the room and they followed to find something that could easily be a shopping complex.

All the humans were stunned.

"You can explore this place." Said, Xene. "My family manufactures things down here"

And then they split off.

The first thing they tried was the food offered, despite the language barrier, it was very easy to get their hands on food.

"This place is incredible" said, Touko, she was a presidents daughter so it must be something. "Do everybody on this planet have a house like this?"

"My family main business is to manage their hotel chain" said, Xene. "So my family has several houses around the planet"

Meaning he had never lacked anything that money couldn't buy.

He went to the best school, he had the best clothes, received the best housing and food.

He was set to be an elitest from the very beginning to prepare him for the day he would step up as a leader.

Because, how else would he know how to be a leader and not bow his head to the president of a whole country?

You wouldn't have thought he was an orphanaged child around 10 years ago, who didn't even have his own bedroom that he didn't share, by the way he carried himself.

Xene was offered something before they all gathered after exploring everything and they went back upstairs.

Xene had had enough, he took them back to their rooms and went straight to his own, he had things to get ready for.

He wasn't seen for the rest of the day and it was believed, his food was taken to his room.

When morning came and everybody wanted to ask Xene to show them around, they were met with surprise.

Apparent Xene had gone to school.

When in reality, he was back in his room with a virtual helmet on and being fed information to his brain, in the virtual classroom.

In a single hour, he had information for a day worth of schooling and the helmet came off.

It took him time for his brain to adjust and he opened his eyes, his eyes were dull and lifeless before the life returned back to them.

He got off the bed and went to his bathroom, splashing some water onto his face, before walking out.

He was immediately met with a Raimon Eleven, who discovered where his room was.

He smiled and found where most of them were and said.

"You guys want to go out right?" He said, surprising all of them, each of them were now dressed in clothes that were his planets style.

They all blinked and were more then ready to go out and explore his world.

He asked for his families mega bus and ten minutes later it came around.

Everybody was impressed by the hovering bus, showing that his race was more technological advanced.

They got on and it would be a lie if they weren't breeming with excitement to see this world.

When they got on, the bus flew and they all suddenly saw a world of vechiles flying in the air, they dipped down and it dove straight through a street.

They saw people, trying river gliding with much more advanced boards.

They saw regular people doing regular things but with a more advanced mind set.

They saw street bender, selling gismos they had never seen before.

"There is no doubt about it. We're are on another planet" said, Nally.

She was going through various degrees of shock.

To think that there was another life out there that was so unknown.

She couldn't imagine the leaders of the world, reaction to this.

She couldnt understand why a world would want to reach out to hers, they must have looked like dinosaurs in the aliens eyes.

They continued to drive and everybody was given a locator, then they got off and saw they they were in a town.

"This town is pretty famous around here. Great for tourists" said, Xene as they all got down. "Let's meet back here in an hour"

And then they all ran off to explore, their locators made sure to always point towards him.

Xene walked through the town before taking a seat.

He saw somebody sit next to him.

"So we meet in person old man" said, Xene to Lina father.

"When I was invited, I did not think I would be visiting a planet" said, Astrum.

"I didn't think I would be heading back to my planet so soon." Said, Xene. "But here I am. And with you humans no less. It's interesting to see your reaction to a world I was born into"

The man was stunned into silence, he can either accept he had nothing to do with his missing orphanage or he and everybody else was in a simulation to create this world around them.

And then Xene saw the horrors of his world, in the form of a group of kids beating the tar out of another kid while his friends just watched.

Xene ignored this sight, it was a normal thing to see but what Xene didn't take into account was how it not normal for the humans.

They immediately tried to break it up.

"Hey!" Shouted Nathan.

Xene eyes slowly went wide, the kids did not know Japanese so they ignored it.

Xene turned and saw Nathan, Kudou and Endou begin to approach the boys.

Xene moved before his mind could predict what they were trying to do.

Help him.

He was suddenly in front of all three, who were surprised.

He spoke to them in japanese "If you don't want to commit a taboo, ignore the sight in front of you"

All three were stunned.

How can they ignore kids beating up one of their own?

"This isn't Earth" said, Xene. "Helping somebody in a fight is considered taboo here. They are seen as weak and the experience will follow them through the life. You'll effectively destroying the boy life by stepping in"

All three were shocked.

What?

They could never help anybody else?

"Helping somebody will destroy their life? That's nuts" said, Nathan.

"It's an unwritten law on this planet." said, Xene. "Its every man for himself, so unless you want to destroy this boy life then ignore it. Shut your ears and pretend to be blind."

And all three were shocked helpless.

The group of kids eventually stopped beating the child and he was alone to crawl away with injuries, people saw him heavily injured but not a single person asked if he was okay.

Seeing this sight, every single one of the humans felt like they were being drenched with cold water.

Xene had to physical stop the girls from trying to help the boy.

"Why are you stopping us from helping!?" Said, Aki. "How can you watch and do nothing!?"

"Trust me, helping him would make it worse." said, Xene stunning them all. "I've watched this go on my whole life. This is normal."

Normal!?

Everybody looked at him in shock and horror.

And then they remembered how the aliens could hurt people, without even looking back.

They remembered how they even treated each other as if they were in a command and obey relationship.

This is where it came from.

What about if it's the only way they know how to interact with each other?

How, can you develop a heart and feelings when you live in a society that, tells you that's a bad thing?

They let the child go but it won't be the last time, they saw this going on.

The mood went downhill immediately as Xene continued to show them around but it was made worse by having to look the other way every five minutes.

"How can you be proud of such a society?" Said, Lina. "Don't you want to try and fix this world?"

Surely, his family was campaigning to get this fix or an organisation?

"What do you mean?" Said, Xene surprising her. "There is nothing wrong with my society.

We become strong though this so why change it?"

To him, Earth was the strange one.

His statement had shocked everyone.

"Boy, don't you have Humanity?" Said, Coach Hibiki.

Xene blinked and said.

"Isnt Humanity only for you humans?"

That sentence sent a chill down all their spines.

His heart was missing.

And scene!

Next chapter is the final chapter. The world leader meets the world leaders who turn out to be spokesman for the true leader. The day to leave arrives and somebody has a message for the Schillar family. Review/ fav and follow!


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

The culture shock was just now sinking in for the humans on the planet.

The race was a lot stronger then humans but they very lacking in compassion and social interactions.

It wasn't long before a few people tried to help the bullied out but all they got was hatred from the person they thought needed help.

Having a heart towards another person was the worst thing you can do on this planet.

But still.

The Raimon Eleven wanted to know if Xene was capable of display strong human emotions, all they had seen from him was that smile, flat face or annoyance.

"If you were to see a homeless person on the street. Would you feel bad?" Said, Rika as Xene blinked.

Both girls decided to play twenty one question with him.

"Why would I feel bad?" Said, Xene. "They just have to get stronger to change their life, around"

Both Touko and Rika looked at each other.

"Next question" said, Touko. "If you saw a cute kitten in need of physical help would you help it?"

Those things were adorable, who didn't feel their heart rench if they saw a kitten in trouble?

If he felt nothing, he had no soul.

"Its the kittens mother own fault for not knowing where her kid is. This would be a good learning carve for the kitten as well, if it survives." said Xene, shocking the two girls and anybody who heard his heartless reply.

"Xene, you have no heart" said, Touko.

"I do have one. It's in my ribcage" said, Xene.

"Xene, that isn't what she means" said, Rika. "Like do you feel any compassion or pity? Didnt you agree to let us into your home out of sympathy"

"Sympathy exists only earth" Said, Xene. "There was no Sympathy involved in this decision. I am merely followed the commands of my parents"

Parents?

Commands?

It felt like there was something wrong with him!

"Don't you have some emotional attachment to you parents?" Said, Touko.

"Their job is to raise me. There is no reason for there to be anything beyond that" said, Xene stunning them all. "However, seeing a daughter and father relationship from Earth has opened my eyes that it is possible to have a bond."

"So let me get this straight. If you think this way then why are you so accepting on earth?" Said, Touko.

"Because I was in a different enviroment, different culture" said, Xene. "I was ordered to get on favourable terms with the human race therefore I did research on Earth like Behaviour. I wasnt going to get anywhere if I didn't learn phrases like 'Sorry' or 'Are you okay?'"

Silence.

Dead silence.

"Xene, who are the ones who make the law?" Said, Lina. "Is there any one to talk to like an MP?"

"Why do you wish to speak to somebody like that?" Said, Xene.

"Its not healthy the way your growing up, boy" said Coach Hibiki. "You emotions doesn't seem to be developed. You need to let out emotions or it would haunt you down the line"

"I appreciate your concern. But that truth only applies to you humans" said, Xene stunning them, again. "I am not human. Billions of people on this planet aren't human. Every species has their own laws and rules and they grow up as they should for the sake of survival. What makes you Humans strong are the bonds you have with each other to overcome any obstacle. What makes my race so strong is that we piroties strength and mentally ability above all else. The strong rule over the weak in my world, it seems you are having a hard time adjusting and wish to make it more like Earth. But nobody will listen to a bunch of humans who are weaker then them in my society. My job is done, I have no reason to bend over backwards to get what you want."

Silence.

And he was right,.

They had seen the ideology in the alien's minds on the human race, they only accept them after they defeated them.

Just how bad was it at the highest legion on their planet?

A group of people were about to find out.

#Scene Change#

The world leaders of Planet Earth began to fill into the room, each of them had spent two days in the highest hotel money can buy on this planet and they were blown away by he sheer class they were exposed to.

The experience was so pleasant, many were thinking about trying to purchase a home or come vacationing here.

They were completely blocked from the hard boiled society.

They sat down and waited for their alien counterparts to appear.

And they did.

3 hours later.

They came in with attitude that had the humans shocked.

"Let's get this over with," said, a blue-haired alien in a nice pale suit and a translator ring on his index finger. "We have two hours so please convince us on how your planet has anything of value that we want"

The arrogance reached levels that put the likes of Gazelle and Torch to shame.

"Where is the red-haired boy?" Said, one of the world leaders for earth.

"That child was only sent to represent us because we heard you like to speak to somebody who is young and isn't aged," said, the blue alien lazily. "Our worlds values strength which your world has none of. We trump you in technology advancements. We trump you in weaponary. Even the lowest class is stronger then an average human. If you think we are going to lower ourselves to you apes then your delusional. If we had a choice we wouldnt even be having this meeting in a lifetime"

He had insulted them left and right.

Never before had most of them been faced with such behaviour.

"If you don't want to be here then why are you here?" Said, the president of Japan, as his fellow humans were barely managing to keep their anger in check.

"Our god. Aleaus ordered us here" said, the man.

"Aleaus?" Said, a world leader. "Who?"

"That would be me," said, a voice that was everywhere and nowhere.

Suddenly something sat on the table, it revealed it was a person who had most of his face missing and only his chin showing.

Everybody human looked at this sight in shock.

"I would like to welcome you to my domain," said, the thing. "Don't look at me like that. I find you humans interesting and would like to make a deal. It's not every day I come out"

Come out?

Where was the rest of his face!

No.

What is he!?

"How do you like Alea?" Said, the thing, now lying down. "I know some of you didn't quiet believe this planet existed. It was nice to see the look on your faces when you have no choice but to accept. You, humans, are not alone in the universe. There is at least 6 other planets who have life on them like your own. But it's up to them if they ever wish to make contact. Let's start the negotiations shall we?"

And it was the strongest negotiations that they had even been through, those who insulted them treated the thing without a proper head with respect while he just sat or floated anywhere he liked.

They agreed to a trade deal and would set up a link between the two worlds.

It took 2 weeks, of negotiations to get everything sorted out because the God had to stop them from offending the humans constantly.

And so holographic screens popping up everywhere in the two worlds as they shook hands.

"Both parties, look uncomfortable," said, Clockwork in a restaurant, around him was a restaurant staff who looked at him axiously as he took a bite.

"B," he said and the chef fainted.

#Scene Change#

Snowwolf sneezed, he had forgotten how cold it was where he lived as he was forced to dawn a woolly coat, snow was so thick around him that if he took a step in it, it wouldn't effect its shape at all.

This temperature would surely kill a human being if they lived here.

He summoned his snowboard and slid down the hill.

There was nothing like home.

#Scene Change#

The Raimon Eleven we're out with Xene again when they saw the hovering screens pop up.

They saw two people shaking hands.

Two uncomfortable group of people forced to stand next to each other and smile.

Not a single one of Raimon could understand and turn to Xene to translate.

"A deal has been made between Earth and my world," said, Xene stunning them. "When you humans leave, a connection would have been established so a portal can start being built on both planets to connect the two words."

They were stunned.

So earth would be seeing more of this planet residence in the future?

#End of Month#

All the humans were given their original clothes before they boarded the ship, people had come to watch including Xene with his parents behind him.

In the crowd were also some of the former players they went up against, here to give them they're well wishes.

Even the detective was convinced he had been on an alien planet.

They all had stories to tell when they get back on earth.

Lina watched a man who looked like xene places his hands on him.

Suddenly as the ship began to rise, both Lina and her father heard.

"I do hope that you find your missing orphanage kids soon," said, a voice in their heads making them freeze before it proceeded ro list every child that was missing by name.

Their eyes began to widen when they slowly realised they were talking to the kidnapper.

The kidnapper was on this planet.

So that meant.

It was in that moment, the God of the planet gave the ship a little boost and it blasted off, they were in Earths atmosphere in a blink of an eye.

"Good luck convincing anybody that my aliens are really the missing children," said, Please. "You'll be classed as insane but I get to enjoy seeing my alien children grow up to be alien adults."

That was something, he would love to see but the show never did.

To see the adult versions of his little aliens...

But he had a much better question on his mind.

Would the Football Frontier Intentional still happen and would Alea take part in it as a team?

That was for the future, right now he was going to celebrate pulling off the biggest cover-up in history.

Yay, him.

END!

Review!


End file.
